The Legend of Hilda: Her Wish
by GerudoSpirit
Summary: Wanting to heal her kingdom, Princess Hilda makes a wish on the Triforce. She awakens in a beautiful, prosperous Lorule where the Triforce was never destroyed. As she reflects on the old Lorule and what her future might hold, she considers her feelings towards the one who holds the greatest sway over her heart, and these realizations do not come easy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Hilda: Her Wish**

**Chapter 1**

**Cover Art by 'HisBelovedPrincess' on DeviantArt**

* * *

Sunlight broke through dark clouds, illuminating the ruins of the once desolate Sacred Realm. The howling wind had ceased, and a solemn hush fell over the realm, only interrupted by Princess Hilda's muttered prayers of praise.

She held her staff with a rigid grip and her cheeks glistened with tears. The slate which had once served as a memorial to the absent Triforce was no more. She had lost count of the times she'd spent praying in front of that slate - praying her plan would succeed. Those hopeless days were but a memory now, for the Triforce had come back into existence and was now shining down on her.

Ravio stood a few paces behind her. She kept her back to him, not wanting him to see her cry again.

"I think even Sheerow here is happy that Lorule's Triforce has returned to us. I always knew animals could sense change, whether good or bad," Ravio said, referring to his bird companion. Hilda didn't have to look at him to tell he was smiling. That was how Ravio was – always cheerful. He had every reason to be in that moment. For Hilda, however, it was the most bittersweet experience in her life.

They both stared up at the restored Triforce in awe. Its restoration meant a new dawn for Lorule – a bright new world, after generations of decay. The golden treasure was the foundation of their world. Without it, their kingdom could not sustain itself much longer.

"Hilda... er... I mean, Your Highness?" Ravio asked with concern in his voice when she didn't respond. She could hear his footsteps growing closer until he was standing next to her.

"Forgive me, Ravio. I shouldn't be crying," she murmured.

"No, no. It's understandable. This is what you've always wanted – what we've both always wanted."

"But don't you see? I don't deserve to be standing here. I don't deserve to see this. And while I only desired the best for my kingdom, it doesn't excuse what I did. I don't understand how Zelda could forgive me. I just wish I could thank her for what she has done, face to face."

"Your highness, I know how much you love your kingdom. And just between you and me, I'm willing to bet all my rupees that you have cared more for Lorule than anyone before you." Ravio winked and motioned to a large burlap sack he'd been sitting next to earlier. It was bursting at the seams. "That is what I admire about you, and I'm sure Princess Zelda felt the same."

"It could have turned out worse," Hilda said in a low voice, almost to herself.

"It could have..." Ravio agreed.

Hilda hesitated, as if what was on her mind was far too frightening for her to say aloud, perhaps even too painful to consider. She gave a long sigh. "What would have happened if you hadn't come to stop me?" Hilda spoke in a slow, even tone.

"Hey, let's not think like that. Just focus on the present... and what's to come," Ravio motioned towards the Triforce, smiling. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Link had told me his intentions, so I returned, knowing you'd need me. Better late than never, right?"

"To think I almost succeeded," Hilda said in a soft tone. She took a few slow steps closer to the Triforce until she had to tilt her head to gaze up at it. She regarded it as if its light could purify her of her wicked schemes. "But then I saw that Yuga couldn't quite overpower Link as we had planned. I intervened, demanding the Triforce of Power from him, prepared to fight Link myself. But he turned on me. It was so sudden..."

"You know how I felt about him, Your Highness... I never trusted him."

Hilda flinched, hoping Ravio wouldn't scold her for her poor judgment. She waited, but he said nothing more. Hilda opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't begin to explain her actions or her judgment.

" Well... He's dead now...," Hilda said blankly, trying to conceal any emotion her words might hold.

"Good riddance," Ravio mumbled under his breath, which did not escape Hilda's notice.

"They say 'without a strong, righteous mind, you cannot control the power of the goddesses.'" She'd spent many hours researching the other world's Triforce. She could almost quote those ancient tomes verbatim. Hilda wanted to kick herself now for not heeding the words of that particular passage. But there had been Yuga, who had charmed his way around any second thoughts or reservations she might have had back then.

Feeling angry and bitter over her trusted attendant's betrayal wouldn't help her now. She was far too grateful and humbled by Link and Princess Zelda's kindness. Hilda knew it was pity that had prompted Link and Zelda to wish for the restoration of Lorule's Triforce. Yet, she couldn't help but be painfully aware that all her immoral plotting with Yuga had made this outcome possible. Without knowledge of Hyrule and their Triforce, none of this could have happened. There was a bitter truth about it that burned inside of her.

"Ravio?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank You."

"No need to thank me. It was Link who saved the day, after all," Ravio grinned, clearly showing his deep admiration for the Hero of Hyrule.

"Still... I'm thankful you came back..." It was true she was grateful, but just a short while ago she had been furious with him. Giving up on the chance to save her kingdom was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

The two continued to gaze up at the Triforce. Hilda didn't want to leave; didn't want to let the new creation out of her sight. She would never forget its radiance glowing upon her face as it had reassembled itself in mid air. It had left her breathless. The Triforce was making its descent before them now. Soon it would rest where the slate had been.

"What do you think each piece of this Triforce represents?" Ravio asked.

"Lorule has been without its Triforce for so long, I'm afraid that information is lost." Hilda fell silent for a few moments, the reality of the situation sinking in. She knew there were consequences to every action, and something of this magnitude wouldn't go unnoticed. "Now that our Triforce has returned to us, what will we do? Do you think the wars will start again?"

"The same things have crossed my mind," Ravio hesitated, although his smile barely faltered. "but I trust you'll make wise decisions in the future and you'll know what to do." She knew what he must have been thinking. _Now that he's gone, she'll do the right thing. What could go wrong now? _He was placing so much faith in her, and it left Hilda feeling sick.

"Yes...I will give it my all," Hilda said, before turning to walk down the crumbling stone pathway in a slow gait. She took one last glance back at the Triforce, biting her lower lip. Holding a gloved hand to her chest, she continued down the path. Ravio followed close behind.

Returning to the throne room, they discovered that the castle had returned to its normal state. It was no longer a nightmarish dungeon transformed by Yuga's magic to test the Hero of Hyrule's courage. And yet, the castle's atmosphere still had a forlorn air about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur to Hilda. As she and Ravio stepped out onto the walkway that connected the throne room and her study, she was taken aback to see her kingdom bathed in sunlight. Ravio laughed and joked, insisting they celebrate. Hilda nodded in agreement but wasn't sure she was ready to celebrate. The harsh conditions had hardened people's hearts and warped their minds for far too long until the kingdom became a breeding ground for thieves and even a cult. Yet, she held out hope that this was enough for the people of Lorule to change their ways. Hilda's mind wandered as she welcomed the sunlight on her skin.

Later, as the sunlight faded and gave way to night, Ravio promised to return the next day to resume his duties around the castle. Hilda watched him disappear down the path towards his home. Looking around her foyer, a feeling of isolation swept over her. It wasn't the first time she'd been the only one in the castle, but her sense of being alone had never been more palpable. She tried to dismiss it. Castle staff and guards would surely come back now... Or they could continue in their immoral deeds and never return to her. She wasted little time before turning in for the night.

Her dreams that night were filled with masked individuals. They removed their masks only to reveal twisted, inhuman faces. Their lips curled into malicious smiles as their dead eyes leered down at her – expressions that could unnerve anyone into madness. Yet she resisted the overwhelming urge to flee. She tried to entreat them, telling them of the change that was to come, but as she did, one of the masked reached for her, digging their fingernails into her flesh.

The princess jolted awake. It took a few moments to slow her racing heart. Unable to fall asleep again, her thoughts returned to her kingdom. Among her concerns were the chasms spread throughout her land, which made travel virtually impossible. Even sections in the foundation of her castle had long fallen into the abyss. She'd been living on a prayer so to speak. Hilda wasn't under any delusion that these chasms would come together overnight, or anytime soon. Even with the Triforce, it could take many generations. She might never see her kingdom whole. Solving Lorule's problems seemed to be an insurmountable task. She didn't know where to begin. She'd never known any different, having been born into this bleak situation. Would Lorule ever recover its former beauty? Beauty... Hilda wasn't entirely sure she was on good terms with that concept anymore. Hilda rolled to her side, staring into the darkness of her chambers. Beauty, she had learned, wasn't to be trusted. Beauty was treacherous, right?

oOo

"Lorule is still in need of a hero. Should trouble arise..." Hilda tried to recall the last time she'd been so exhausted. Everything inside her was screaming for sleep, and she couldn't focus.

Ravio fidgeted with his scarf. Hilda hated putting him on the spot. He had already confessed to being a coward at heart although she secretly wished he'd at last step up to his apparent calling as the hero. He was looking at her with a concerned expression and she knew why. She was sure he could see the dark circles under her eyes and that her face was bare of her usual lavender eyeshadow and lip color.

She glanced away in shame. Her desk was a disaster. Her eyes glazed over, already feeling overwhelmed by the mere thought of organizing it.

"Your Highness? You look tired." His green eyes met hers, and she could tell that he already regretted what he'd said.

His eyes reminded her of the color of rupees. She thought it fitting since Ravio had confessed to making a small fortune off Link by selling and renting him weapons he'd taken from the castle's armory. Forgiving him had come easy. Who else could she turn to now?

"I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. You've already done so much."

"I remain unconvinced. I think I know what's bothering you. You really are wise and kind, Hilda. I wish you'd realize that. You were desperate, and you were tricked."

Hilda was silent for a long moment. She'd known the consequences her plan would create. She didn't feel tricked. The only thing she felt was guilt.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Growing up, you always put others before yourself. That is one of the many reasons I consider you my dearest friend. I hope you think of me the same way. You need to forgive yourself."

"Even if I did, would it fix Lorule's problems? And yes, it appears you've been most loyal to me,"Hilda sighed.

"It will ease your mind, though. Believe in your strengths and I'm sure you can reunify Lorule." His eyes held the same look from the day before when he'd talked her down from her plan.

How could he be so optimistic with no clear course of action or solution to the many obstacles to Lorule's prosperity? Despite his presence just mere feet from her, Hilda felt hopelessly disconnected to her dear childhood friend. Although his words were wise and reasonable, they did little to comfort her. It was as if they were in two separate worlds despite being in the same room. She said nothing more, knowing she had no more strength to disagree.

oOo

_~The History of Lorule~_

_The golden three - Din, Nayru, and Farore created the land that would become Lorule and its inhabitants. When the goddesses departed from their creation, they left behind a golden relic known as the Triforce. It could grant the wish of any mortal who touched it._

_[The ink is smudged and illegible]_

_The Triforce was left in the care of the goddess, Lorelle. __All was peaceful until the day a great evil fell from the sky and waged war against the goddess for the Triforce. The demon king's goal was to shape the land in his image. A __hero clad in purple came forth to quell the threat, and __though he succeeded, he passed soon after from his injuries. It is said that in her grief, Lorelle gave up her divine form to be reborn as a mortal along with the hero._

_Thousands of years passed. __Knowledge of the Triforce was nearly forgotten. A certain young woman named Hilda was approached by a strange man she'd never met before. The sorcerer told her that she was the reincarnation of the goddess, Lorelle.__With his help, Hilda began to recall memories of her former self, but she could not remember the location of the Sacred Realm where the Triforce rested. Under the sorcerer's guidance, Hilda sent the hero of the era in search of the resting place of the sacred triangles. When the sorcerer's plan to take the Triforce was revealed, the hero challenged him, and was successful. The sorcerer's magical staff and bracelet were left behind. It is said that Hilda kept these, and the artifacts became heirlooms of the future royal family. The Triforce was safe for a time, but rumors were already beginning to spread. Hilda established the kingdom of Lorule, named after the goddess who had once protected the Triforce. Thus many female heirs in the royal bloodline also bore the name 'Hilda' in future generations._

_Hundreds of years passed. Knowledge of the Triforce had spread wide among the people. There was hearsay that the castle was constructed around the entrance to the Sacred Realm, and because of this many attempted to storm the castle to find it. A war broke out, growing worse with each passing generation. The royal family was pushed to their breaking point. They began to question the value of the Triforce. In the end, the king of that era decided to destroy the Triforce, completely, using the relic's power against itself. The royal family breathed a sigh of relief, but the next morning the sun didn't shine as bright as before, and it never would again._

_[The rest is scrawled in haste]_

_This is the fate of our kingdom: More evil in the hearts of mortals than ever before, bottomless chasms, monsters, and the list goes on. We learned far too late how precious the Triforce was. Because the many lusted after its power, we despised it. Now we have nothing. May the golden three and Lorelle have mercy on us although I fear they have already forsaken us. Abandon all hope, for one day Lorule will be no more._

Hilda reflected on the passages she read from the well-worn, leather-bound book. Every once in a while she'd become distracted and glimpse at the wall where one of the fissures had been – a crack that connected the parallel dimensions. That particular fissure had connected to Zelda's study in Hyrule. Hilda wanted to see the two individuals who saved her kingdom one more time. But she knew travel between dimensions was impossible now. She thought about them – the hero, Link and Princess Zelda. She wondered how life was for them on the other side, and hoped her plan hadn't caused any lasting harm. Then her thoughts took a dark turn. The last time she spoke to Yuga before his fusion with Ganon, he had emerged from that wall, bloody and limping. Hilda squeezed her eyes shut at the memory.

"_I have them, Your Grace...All seven sages and Zelda herself. There's an irritating child following me. I believe he might be Hyrule's hero. His name is Link. Now that I think about it, he looks just like Ravio, but what golden hair he has. Too bad he has such a drab face. What an insufferable little_ _worm... But, all the better for us. Your plan will succeed, Your Grace. You have my word."_

_Your Grace...Your Grace...Your Grace?_

Hilda held her head in her hands. The words reverberated through her skull as if trying to decipher the intent behind the words_, _but the voice in her head grew muddled, confused. She heaved the book against the wall where the fissure had been. The heavy tome collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud, the spine appeared to have come undone.

oOo

His chambers lay in a secluded back hallway. He'd seemed to enjoy the quiet solitude it offered. Although over the long years that became increasingly unnecessary with castle staff leaving in droves.

Hilda questioned why she was there, standing outside what had been Yuga's study and living quarters. She tried to make sense of the range of emotions she felt, telling herself what she was doing was out of line. But why? What was so out of line about it?

_This is ridiculous. Someone else should handle this._

A Princess shouldn't have to deal with what a traitor left behind.

No, she _wanted_ to be here, and she had to do it alone. Maybe that's what was out of line about it.

She had to know the truth, wanting to put that part of her past behind her. Yuga had been her attendant for many years. No doubt he was egotistical and vain, but in all those years she never questioned his loyalty. Not even once. He had always been quick with a compliment and fiercely protective of her.

Gathering her resolve, Hilda let herself in. The room had the distinct personality of a perfectionist. Simple looking framed paintings of monsters found around Lorule adorned the walls, most likely created with the staff he carried wherever he went. He'd started quite the collection. At least now she knew what he'd been up to when he was out.

The staff was a treasured heirloom owned by the royal family. Hilda had given Yuga the staff as a gift some time ago. It resembled a paintbrush, and could create two-dimensional paintings. Most would have said that this was a rather worthless ability, but Yuga was clever and could accomplish nearly anything with it. It was as if the staff was always meant for him. There had also been a bracelet that held similar abilities, but both treasures had been lost. The staff had been destroyed along with Yuga, and the bracelet had vanished when Hilda used it to send Link and Zelda back to Hyrule.

There was what appeared to be a painting on display in the center of the room, covered by a sheet. Hilda approached it, pulling away the cloth obstruction.

Her stomach dropped and she had to will herself to take a deep breath as her mind struggled to process what was beneath. It was a portrait of her, but far more pleasing and detailed than the other flat and two-dimensional paintings on the wall. The painted version of her stared back in a coy smirk. Her fingers lightly brushed the canvas, but then thought better of it, hoping her touch wouldn't damage it. Judging by the texture, it was a real painting, not one created by magic. His signature was in the bottom right corner in the most pretentious manner of handwriting possible. It took her a moment to realize she'd wrapped her arms around herself. It was as if the surrounding air had grown cold.

_Why would he..._

After a moment of deliberation, she carefully removed the painting from its stand and took it back to her chambers, wanting to hide it away, wanting to preserve it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Hilda turns to the monster who has ceased his struggle against her bonds. Their plans are coming to fruition, but she can't even manage to smile. There are traces of the person he had once been. The black tunic bearing the Lorulean crest had been ripped to shreds in the transformation._

_"Well done, Yuga," she says softly. He holds the Triforce of Power and has lured the Hero of Hyrule into their land. But she can't bear to look at him in his current state. The boar-like beast towers over her, watching her with lifeless milky eyes, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and two tusks. He doesn't speak, but she wonders what he would say. Was it worth it? Did you acquire true beauty? She pushes the questions in her mind aside. Using her staff, she makes the beast slide down into the floor, sealing him away for later. Power and Wisdom are as good as hers, but she must have Courage._

_Her dream warps, becoming nightmarish. An endless darkness surrounds her. She feels trapped. She recognizes her earlier vision as a recent memory, but she doesn't remember this. It seems to come from somewhere deep within - something forgotten. Nevertheless, the emotions come flooding back, drawing her in._

_"My lovely masterpiece. You are finally mine," a voice she recognizes soothes. It's not the gruff, demonic voice of the beast, but of the man she had conspired with._

_Her plan had...backfired? But what of her kingdom? Who would save it now?_

_"You'll be the crown jewel of my collection. That is quite a privilege, I daresay. You have no reason to be frightened." Hilda realizes that he can read her thoughts in this state._

_"How long, Yuga? How long have you been planning this betrayal?" she demands._

_There is a long silence, before he finally replies. "The Triforce of Wisdom has made us stronger. Ganon and I will create a world in our image. It will be far superior to Lorule. I will finally be able to live in a world worthy of my perfection, and you'll be there, too, Your Grace. The beauty of destruction will wipe away all ugliness from the land, but no harm will come to you, my dear princess. You'll be safe in your painted form."_

_But then something goes awry. It is as if a sacred light is breaking through the darkness, purifying it. Hilda can sense that the beast is in pain, growing weaker. Perhaps Link would defeat the beast after all._

_Panic sweeps over her when a terrible realization dawns on her. The beast's demise might mean hers as well._

_So be it, she thinks ruefully. Yuga had become evil itself. The beast couldn't be allowed to win - to take control of the complete Triforce. If it meant saving Lorule, she'd willingly die along with the beast. Let it be..._

_The sacred light illuminates the darkness once again. She can feel the tremors each time. At last, the beast roars in agony as the entire realm is engulfed in a blinding light, and she can sense everything beginning to slip away._

_"Unthinkable... My perfection destroyed by a worm, a mere child." The voice sounds stunned and sorrowful._

_She remains silent, resigning herself to whatever fate would befall her._

_As the darkness crumbles around her she feels the cold stone floor beneath her, but she doesn't come to, not yet. She hears the last remnants of his voice as it grows faint._

_"I could never allow a beautiful thing be destroyed, so I've spared you. Good-bye, Your Grace."_

"Good-bye..."

Hilda awoke, having said the farewell in a mere whisper. She felt as though she'd been lying on the stone floor of her throne room, but instead she found herself warm in her bed. She already couldn't remember what she'd been dreaming. She turned to her side, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to will herself back to sleep. Out the window next to her bedside, she could make out the faint light of the morning sun. She had barely slept at all, just crawling into bed a few hours ago.

Her thoughts turned to the painting hidden away under her bed. It was a bit unsettling, but at the same time she was drawn to it for reasons she didn't want to admit. And then, a thought most disturbing struck her.

She imagined herself as an old queen on her deathbed. Perhaps a king would be at her bedside, or already long dead. But her future children would be there. They'd go through her things, trying to find anything of value, and then they'd find her painting hidden under the bed. It would be covered in dust by then, but still preserved otherwise. They'd get curious and start asking questions, dredging up painful memories for the dying queen.

Hilda snapped herself out of her thoughts. She rose from bed, tossed off her nightgown and went for her wardrobe, deciding she should remain awake and get ready. Lying around in bed all day wasn't going to change her frame of mind. Perhaps a walk outside the castle would help clear her mind. She wanted to walk around the outside world, rather than experience it from afar on her balcony or remotely from her visions. Since the Triforce had returned, things didn't appear as gloomy and she wanted to see more of her kingdom first hand.

She went downstairs, only to see Ravio letting himself in through the main doors of her foyer. He had arrived a little earlier than usual. At first she thought she'd go for a walk alone, but Ravio insisted he come along.

They didn't stray far from the castle gates. The early morning sky gave off a pleasant, almost ethereal light. Instead of a biting wind, there was a gentle breeze. All was quiet, save for the cawing of a small group of crows in the distance.

"Haven't seen any monsters the past few days," Ravio noted.

Hilda nodded, a rare smile passing her lips. "Yes, clearly the Triforce's doing...slowly purifying the land."

"I'm happy about that. Now, maybe I can travel without fear of being attacked. Perhaps I can open a business here in Lorule after all."

"Oh? Does that mean you're resigning from your duties?" Hilda asked.

"N-no...not completely anyways," Ravio said flustered, trying not to offend.

"I see...Although, I think it would be rather difficult for you to travel with the land as broken as it is."

"Yeah, there's that," Ravio laughed.

Hilda came to a standstill. She opened her mouth to bring up the painting, but then thought better of it. She peered across the field, her features changing to her usual melancholy expression, as if lost in thought over something that happened long ago.

"I don't know how to trust anyone anymore - not even myself. I thought I knew how to right things, but it was you who opened my eyes to the truth. My ancestors destroyed the Triforce out of fear – fear that it would fall into the wrong hands. I am no better than those selfish individuals whom my ancestors opposed. That is why I am ashamed. Now I find myself responsible for the Triforce..and I don't feel worthy of guarding it – I don't..."

Ravio stopped as well, his expression becoming more serious. "Your Highness, you are more worthy than you know."

She shook her head. "How can that be true? My judgment nearly destroyed two lands."

"Because I know you wouldn't abuse the power of the Triforce. I can't think of anyone more worthy of guarding it." Hilda was silent, Ravio continued. "Going to Hyrule to find a hero wasn't just to save Lorule or to stop you. I did it for you." Ravio emphasized the last two words.

"I know you meant well, Ravio, and I know you still do, but I fear for the well being of Lorule...not myself. The goddesses didn't create a broken land, and it pains me to see it persist, despite the Triforce. Lorule was once...beautiful." She struggled with the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

She took a few steps away from him, moving towards to one of the wide open chasms that were most prominent around the castle. Simple wooden fences had been constructed around these chasms ages ago. She didn't dare lean against them or touch them, keeping her distance. She even feared the very ground beneath her feet could spontaneously erode any moment, taking her with it. She stared over the fence and into the abyss, her expression unchanging. Hilda shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"We should turn back now, before-"

Without warning something knocked the breath from her. Something sharp had pierced her. She gasped, struggling to hold back a shriek. Reaching for her abdomen, she felt it before she saw it – an arrow. Tears began to pool in her eyes, but she held back, gritting her teeth. Hesitating, She turned to Ravio, still clutching her mid section. She looked down as she pulled her hands away. Blood stained her dress crimson, along with her pristine white gloves. She looked up to see Ravio with a horrified expression on his face.

"Hilda..." he croaked. His eyes darted to her and then away. He was looking around as if looking for the culprit.

In her mind she screamed. Her mouth formed the words, but nothing came out. She dropped to the ground, trying to hide herself from being struck again. It didn't matter whether she was standing or kneeling, the pain was more than she could bear. She grasped the arrow again, trying to pull it out, but her hands were shaking too bad.

"Don't! You'll lose too much blood. I'll go get help. I'll get the Captain. Stay here." Ravio ran in the direction of Thieves' Town.

Hilda lay on her side. When he was out of sight, she began to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The pain was overwhelming, turning her thoughts inward. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to shut everything out. She focused her mind on a song from her childhood, a lullaby passed down through the royal family. Hilda wondered how old that song was - perhaps as old as Lorule itself. It was a small miracle Hilda even knew it, for she was the last surviving member of the royal family. She first heard it sung to her by the elderly female attendant who raised her. Throughout her life she'd always thought of it as a melancholy, contemplative song, but it seemed to comfort her now.

After a short time she heard voices approaching. One she recognized as Ravio. The other was the surly tone of the Captain of the Guard, and he sounded slightly intoxicated as well. She blacked out as she felt herself being lifted up.

**oOo**

The captain's speech was distant, garbled, and gruff. Hilda couldn't make out what he was saying.

"How can you be so insensitive? It's your job to protect her." Ravio pleaded. His voice was close and she could clearly understand him. "If something isn't done, Her Highness will -"

A door slammed nearby and Hilda's eyes shot open. Above her, she could see the canopy of her bed. She turned her head to see Ravio standing by her. A look of surprise then relief crossed his features.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he said before she could get a word in.

Hilda's hand went to her side. A sharp pain shot through her and she flinched.

"Hey, take it easy. We've bandaged the wound, but...it's going to sting for a bit...Just try to relax, ok?"

"Do you know who did this?" she finally asked. She found it somewhat difficult to speak. Her speech came out pained and laborious.

"No, not a clue. Hilda, I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Being a member of the royal family is my burden to bear. I had hoped that things had changed, but I guess not..."

Ravio looked down at the floor at a loss of words. Hilda wondered if he was thinking the same things she was – that Lorule really was in continued downward spiral, despite everything.

"What more can I do?" she said, defeated. "The Triforce has returned. Why do they still hate me? It's not my fault my ancestors destroyed it." Hilda gritted her teeth, her anger rising.

"Things do not change overnight, Your Highness."

"There has to be something...someway to truly restore Lorule to its original state, the way it's meant to be, the way the goddesses intended it."

He ran his hand over the back of his neck, appearing to grow increasingly uncomfortable. There was a long silence between them.

"What if I used the Triforce? I can make a wish."

Ravio had a wild look in his eye, a look of disbelief and concern for her mental state. "W-what do you mean?"

"It could fix everything," she said weakly, a faint smile on her lips.

"Hilda...Don't...you can't..."

"Why not? You're going to say it's a bad idea?"

"No, that's not it..."

"Then why?"

"Because..." Ravio seemed to be searching for the right words. "You can't just wish all of Lorule's problems away."

It was Hilda who looked away this time. "I thought you'd say that..I'm sorry. I just want the best for my kingdom. I hope you will understand."

"You're not thinking clearly, Your Highness." His voice cracked.

Hilda opened her mouth to speak, but reading his expression she could see that he was hiding something from her.

"I'd like to be alone..." she said finally, knowing she was doing well to excuse him. Whatever was unfolding proved to be too much for the fainthearted boy.

"Yes, of course...I'll be nearby if you need me." He quickly left the room.

Hilda touched the bandaged wound again, sending another painful spasm through her. She felt too tired to move, but she knew exactly where she would go if she could. She closed her eyes and began to piece together what her wish would be before drifting off.

**oOo**

The pain had diminished to a dull ache. Hilda opened her eyes. Her mind was clear and unclouded. With some effort she sat up, being careful not to cause herself further pain than necessary.

"Ravio?"

No answer. Everything was eerily silent.

"Ravio, are you here?" She called louder, hoping her voice could carry out into the corridors or any nearby rooms. Her voice echoed into the silence. No answer. She sat there, waiting, listening for any sound. The silence was unnerving, almost threatening. Perhaps the reason Ravio wasn't there was because he and the Captain were guarding the entrance to the castle, she thought.

Her thoughts shifted to the wish she had devised before falling asleep. Ever since she was young, she would entertain countless daydreams. What would Lorule be like if her ancestors hadn't made that fateful decision all those centuries ago? She imagined a beautiful landscape, untarnished by decay. There would be wars, but there would always be a hero to rise up and quell whatever disaster threatened Lorule. The years of watching her kingdom fall further into ruin had long chased away such childish dreams. Until now.

She carefully got out of bed, relieved that she finally had the strength to walk, although it took a great effort. She grabbed her staff and used it to help steady herself. She made her way out of her chambers and down the hall. She didn't see Ravio or the Captain. She felt a little relieved at this, knowing Ravio might try to talk her down from what she was about to do. But she knew what had to be done, and nothing was going to stop her.

She remembered the first time she set foot in the Sacred Realm. It was the day her hope was restored. It was also the day that would lead to her current situation. In retrospect, she had to question why she still had fond memories of that day. The Sacred Realm had, until then, been something she had only read about. She'd read that its entrance existed somewhere in the castle, but she didn't know exactly where to find it or how to access it. Hilda began to wonder if the realm was only a myth. But on that day, her servant, Yuga came to her and spoke of a surprise in a cryptic tone. He brought her into the Sacred Realm and showed her a monument with a long crack running down its length. He told her that on the other side he sensed another dimension - one where a Triforce still existed. That was when they came up with their plan - steal the other world's Triforce and save Lorule. All that had been a mere few weeks ago, but it already felt like another lifetime.

Entering the Sacred Realm, she once again made her way down the crumbling path. With no solid walls to brace herself against, all she could do was stagger down the stone walkway.

Standing in front of the Triforce, she stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't take her eyes off it. It was the most powerful force in her world and a magnificent sight, so why was it taking so much effort to reach out her hand and touch it? She had to acknowledge the tiny piece of doubt in the back of her mind. She didn't know what she would do if this plan were to go terribly wrong. Just like...no, she couldn't think of that now.

She extended her hand, praying that her heart was in the right place to make such a wish. It had to be. Lorule depended on it. Something was drawing her to the piece roughly corresponding to the Triforce of Wisdom in Hyrule. She couldn't help but wonder what it represented in this Triforce. She touched the relic with her bare hand and fixed her mind on what her wish would accomplish. The chasms would be gone. There would be no masked cult. The subjects of her kingdom would respect her. There might even be a hero.

There was a blinding flash of light that startled her. For a split second she thought she'd be struck down as a sign of disapproval from the goddesses. Still she held her hand in place. She couldn't stand by and watch her kingdom sink further in its depravity.

Then, it began to rise, emitting an ethereal glow. She watched it ascend with bated breath. And then its radiance consumed the realm. The brightness became too much for her to endure. She shut her eyes and whispered, "Please, I want to know..."

_What would Lorule be like if the Triforce was never destroyed?_

She finished her sentence in thought only. She let the light consume her as well, with no second thoughts, no regrets. Her kingdom would be whole again. Lorule could indeed be reborn.

**oOo**

Hilda's eyelids fluttered open. She felt something she was unaccustomed to - the feeling of gentle warmth on her skin. Light poured down from her chamber windows. She couldn't help but remain still a few moments, blinking, not daring to move. She looked around her bedroom. Things didn't look as run down as before. Everything appeared to be well cared for. She moved a hand to her abdomen, where the bandage had been. She wore her simple white nightgown. There was no bandage and no hint of pain – as if it had all been a dream. She exhaled slowly as she sat up in disbelief.

Something on her hand caught her attention. On the back of her hand was the outline of the Triforce. The piece she had touched was the brightest of the three.

She hadn't expected it, but in that moment, it was proof that her wish had been answered. She felt on the verge of tears again - tears of joy. She would remember her old life as a nightmare and nothing more. This was a second chance for Lorule. No, for herself. No longer would she have to feel guilt for what she had done, for she had rewritten history itself.

At light knock at her bedroom door gave her a start.

"Who...who's there?"

"Your Grace? Do you know what time it is? Sleeping in so late is most inelegant. Can Lorule really depend on such a lazy princess?" The voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door, but it was unmistakable. She went numb.

_No...it can't be..._

Her breath caught in her throat, already knowing who awaited her on the other side of the door. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she tossed off the sheets and cautiously went forward, trying to delay the unexpected and unwelcome reunion. Her mind was blank. What should she say to him? What could she possibly say to him? How would she pretend that nothing was wrong? As her hand curled around the knob, she knew there were some things she could never undo.

Standing before her was Yuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Yuga?" Hilda stared up at the man, speechless. Her heart pounded in her ears and her eyes were already beginning to well with tears of anger, perhaps at herself.

_All I wanted was a happy ending. Instead I got -_

"Good morning, Your Grace," Yuga spoke in a silvery tone. He smiled with red painted lips. He wasn't much taller than her, and yet she felt so small in his presence. His skin was lighter than hers - very pale, and yet without blemish. He wore a simple crown and light blue crystal earrings, which were quite ostentatious for a man. He had a prominent nose, but his eyes were his most striking feature. Vivid colors lined his piercing dark eyes. His clothing gave the impression of a court jester, but to imply such to Yuga would be a dreadful mistake. Pastel pink, yellow, and blue vapors rose from the end of the paintbrush-like staff he carried.

He was the last person she wanted to see. And yet, the image of the beast leering down at her that had been burned into her mind's eye began to fade when he smiled at her, disarming her.

"Good morning..." Hilda managed to reply.

His features contorted into a faux disgusted expression - a private joke between them for ages, which felt strange now.

"My my, look at that bedhead. This won't do." He moved to enter her room. Hilda stopped him, holding a hand up. As she did, she remembered the mark on her hand, and instantly regretted it. The Triforce began to resonate. She placed her other hand over it to hide its light.

Yuga raised his brow. "Are you alright, Your Grace?" He set down his staff to lean against a wall, and the multicolored flames subsided. He came closer.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I was just..." She began. She had to come up with some excuse, and quick. "...having a nightmare before you woke me up."

Yuga gave an amused smirk. "Ah, then perhaps you should thank me."

"But I'm awake now, so you may -" she stammered, her mind racing. She was beginning to feel light-headed, almost as though the room was spinning. Perhaps she had got out of bed too fast or it was from the building sense of dread. She suddenly felt weightless as she began to sway. She reached out to balance herself against the door frame. The sorcerer leaned in, catching her before she completely lost her footing.

Hilda opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. Nefarious intentions or not, he would have no memory of the Lorule before or of his betrayal.

She just let herself rest against the sorcerer's slender frame, as he led her to her vanity. His gloved hand brushed against her arm, which she thought odd, since Yuga hadn't worn gloves before.

"Here, Your Grace, sit down."

"I-I'm fine. You can leave now."

Yuga grabbed her hairbrush from the vanity.

"I can do that myself." Hilda reached to take it from his hand. The sorcerer raised the brush high in one swift movement, holding it out of her grasp.

"Nonsense. You're clearly exhausted." He began brushing her wavy dark purple hair. Hilda looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze in the mirror.

When he finished his work, he gave a satisfied sigh and smiled. "What would you do without ME?" He finally handed her the brush.

Hilda bit the inside of her cheek, holding back a curse. She didn't have an answer, knowing he was right. She honestly couldn't say she wished she'd never met him. In the past few days since his death, she'd run the gambit in emotions – disbelief, anger, denial, forgiveness, loneliness, sorrow. The same emotions coursed through her now. There had been a time when she enjoyed his companionship. Once. She sat there feeling the distance between them. Perhaps he sensed her mistrust.

"Lovely as always..." His dark eyes lingered on her for several moments, before he turned to leave.

Hilda gripped the wooden handle, feeling the grain rub against her palm. It took every ounce of self-control not to throw the brush at him on his way out. She watched him in the mirror. He paused at the door and turned back to her. She didn't turn around to face him. It took a few moments for Yuga to speak.

"I've never seen it resonate so strongly before today...your Triforce of Hope. What do you think that could mean, hmm?" Something about the way he said it struck Hilda - like a lover wanting to reveal a long hidden secret.

It took Hilda a few moments to reply.

"I wish I knew..."

"Perhaps you'll find out soon, Your Grace..." He reclaimed his staff, the flames reactivating. He bowed and closed the door behind himself, leaving her alone.

Hilda set the hairbrush down on her vanity. Her thoughts raced for answers to the mysterious exchange between them. She looked at her hand again. The Triforce had ceased resonating, and simply gave off a soft glow. Rising, she made her way to her balcony door. She unlatched it with nervous hands and stepped outside. A gentle breeze greeted her, tousling her hair. She felt as though it carried a message from the goddesses themselves. Looking out, she could see solid ground as far as the eye could see. There was no sign of chasms, and the grass was no longer a sickly brown color, but instead a lush green. In the distance, she could see the snow-capped peaks of Death Mountain.

The thought of Yuga being alive hadn't crossed her mind when she made her wish. She should have been prepared for this, she reasoned. Why hadn't she thought of this complication? She never imagined him as a part of her perfect Lorule. No, that was lie. Hadn't she always tried to imagine what those closest to her would be like if Lorule had its Triforce? But seeing Yuga again made something stir inside of her.

She recounted everything in her mind, trying to make sense of the new Lorule she'd found herself in.

_I made a wish to fix Lorule's past - a past where the Triforce was never destroyed. Yuga is still my attendant, even here. He knows I have a piece of the Triforce, and appears to have known this for some time. I refuse to trust him again, no matter how much I want to. I wouldn't be able to stand another betrayal from him._

She went back inside.

She changed out of her nightgown and into her royal gown. Then she took up her staff. The tetrahedron at the end of the staff had a power of its own. An heirloom of the royal family, her mother and grandmother had surely carried it as well. Holding it in her gloved hand, she felt more at ease and in control. She took her first uncertain step into the hallway.

Traveling through corridors, Hilda saw many guards and servants. They bowed upon seeing their princess pass by. She recognized a few of them, some of them had abandoned her before to serve an evil being at the Dark Palace. Others she did not know. Light streamed dimly through stain glass windows. And yet, she'd never seen her hallways so illuminated.

Further down the long corridor she heard raised voices, which she recognized as Yuga and Ravio. Carefully looking around the corner so that she couldn't be detected, she couldn't believe her eyes. Ravio was dressed in a purple tunic. He also carried a simple looking sword and shield. Hilda wondered if perhaps he was a knight in training. A golden mark was upon his hand. His piece of the Triforce mirrored hers. It was just as she'd hoped since childhood, and confirmed upon meeting Link. Perhaps he was Lorule's chosen hero, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Yuga glared down at the purple clad knight with contempt. At first, Ravio could have been described as meek, but over his years of training, he was no longer intimidated as easily. Yuga sorely resented that. The boy had become a nuisance of the worst kind, an eyesore to be sure. Yuga could scarcely bring himself to look at him. He always had a dopey look on his face. But the most irritating thing about Ravio was that he was always trying to sell everyone overpriced junk. Not that Yuga was concerned about money. With his staff, he could make just about anything materialize on walls, even rupees. Ravio, of course, knew this and wanted to turn a profit off Yuga's unique ability.

Today, however, Ravio wasn't trying to sell him anything. It was worse. He was asking about Hilda of all people. Yuga gave an exasperated sigh, his patience already dwindling.

"You're spoiling my day already, boy. Don't you have some meaningless task to perform?" Yuga asked, already feeling the sting of irony behind his words. Ravio was hand picked by Her Grace because he was the bearer of the Triforce of Reason, which was said to be the mark of the hero.

"Geez, buddy. I was, you know...just asking. No need to bite my head off," Ravio said shyly.

Yuga cringed. When had they become 'buddies'.

Sheerow began to fly in a wide arc around Yuga's head. He swatted at the bird with his free hand, but Sheerow continued to circle him.

"Gah! Tell that thing to light before it ruins my beautiful hair."

"But, Yuga, Sheerow isn't anywhere near your hair."

Yuga tightened his grip on his staff, the colorful flames starting to flare.

_Of course, only a dullard like him would bring his pet to work. No, I'm sorry, '__business partner'_._ I would remedy this, but what a horrendous painting this bird would make. Not even my superb talent could create anything of worth from that._

It was tempting, but the staff was only to be used for official duties. If he misused it, word would get back to Her Grace, and she wouldn't be happy.

"H-hey Sheerow, stop that, ok?" Ravio said, nervously eying Yuga's staff.

At last, the bird flew back to his master's shoulder, giving a single cheerful chirp.

"You should be more careful with that staff," Ravio said. "Why the princess trusted you with it, I'll never understand," he added under his breath, almost a whisper.

"To protect her," Yuga replied, becoming more incensed by the moment.

The faint sound of footsteps nearby caught his attention - the graceful gait of the princess. The back gate creaked open and then shut with a loud clang. The courtyard was her favorite place. Of course she would go there.

"Hmph, I don't have time to listen to anymore of your prattle." Yuga turned, heading towards the courtyard.

Hilda had seemed so distant today, more so than usual, almost secretive and on edge. Why did she have to be so aloof towards him? Maybe it was just as well, he thought. How long had he hid things from her?

**oOo**

Hilda sat down on a stone bench in front of a fountain. She'd only listened in on the conversation between Ravio and Yuga for a few moments, before retreating to the courtyard.

The whole situation was uncanny to be sure. She already felt out of place in this Lorule where there was no sign of ruin or decay. She wanted to know everything about it, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone about the wish she had made. She put her head in her hands. She could already feel a headache coming on. Although she had to admit there was a small comfort knowing that she and Ravio held two pieces of the Triforce. Perhaps the Triforce was safe this way, split apart.

The sound of slippers on cobblestone and the swish of silk pants caught her attention. Hilda recognized those footsteps. She held her breath, her heartbeat quickening again. She turned to glance at Yuga.

"Ah, there you are, Your Grace. I thought I might find you here." He came to stand a few feet in front of her. He looked down at the bench, crossing his arms. She warily moved over to allow him enough room to sit down.

"Hilda, my dear, why do you surround yourself with such filthy fools? Such a baleful affront to your magnificence..."

She said nothing, and there was an uncomfortable silence. She cast a few sideways glances at him, unable to read his expression. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't find the words. Her lack of trust in him wasn't helping. He caught one of her glances. A smirk played across his lips, as he finally spoke again.

"Why do you study me so? Has my perfection become too much for you?"

Hilda felt her face grow warm. She might have abided his incessant flattery before, but no longer. She paused, formulating her response, sorely tempted to tell him where he could take his staff and shove it. She decided to play along.

"It's not proper for a princess to tell her male attendant her most intimate thoughts. How dare you even ask."

Yuga chuckled. "Even so, if you'll permit me, Princess...someday I'd love to hear them. I'm sure your mind is a beautiful thing as well."

A large colorful bird caught Hilda's eye – a peacock, a creature she'd only seen before in pictures within story books. It seemed to pay no mind to the princess and sorcerer watching it. It took its time, strutting towards the fountain, where it began to drink.

"Ah, here we are..." Yuga stood, moving towards the fountain. He knelt to gather a fallen peacock feather. He admired the ornate green plume, before approaching her again, leaning in close to arrange the feather in her hair.

"Ah, it suits you well, Your Grace."

"Thank you..." Hilda muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"I have some things to attend to. Until later, Your Grace." Yuga bowed and then disappeared behind the hedges.

She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps. She pulled the feather from her hair, and concealed it between gloved hands, as she listened to the trickle of the fountain.

_Yuga, did you really hide your true colors all those years? Perhaps it was Ganon's influence over your mind. When tempted by such power, you never stood a chance._

She stroked the feather between her palms.

_No, he knew what he was doing. I was just his pawn. He never cared about Lorule, and never will..._

Her fist constricted, completely forgetting the object she held.

_Why can't I accept that he used me? I hate making excuses for him like this. And for what? Why do I care?_

Hilda felt her eyes begin to sting.

_Because, I should have had the foresight to stop you. I should have protected you. I failed you, like I have many others._

She opened a clenched fist. The feather lay tattered and twisted, flawed and imperfect in the palm of her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews so far.

**HazelGamerEyes**: Yes, I had hoped that ALBW would have more interaction between Yuga and Hilda than it did. He's very charmy when he wants to be, and I can easily imagine him being that way with Hilda.

**ZeldatheWarriorPrincess**: I don't think that Hilda will outright confront Yuga for what he did, but I can say things will be escalating in future chapters due to her reservations about him.

**The Maiden in Pink: **Your review surprised me and really made my day. I like to think that if Hilda would wish for anything at the end of the game, it would be something like this. Fixing the dark history of her kingdom while simultaneously wiping away all memory of what she'd done. "Washing her hands of it", because she's feels such shame and remorse. Unfortunately, she can't run from her problems that easily, since Yuga is alive in this new timeline, and she must decide what to do with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent over the fields of Lorule, sending streaks of dark orchid and amber across the sky. It wasn't so different from sunsets Princess Hilda had seen before. She used to look out of the castle's windows, feeling the rot and decay of her kingdom sink into her. It was the time of day when the wind pummeled relentlessly against anything in its path, whistling against her windows. Bare, leafless trees swayed violently enough for their thin branches to snap. Yuga used to tell her that she was much like that fading light - beautiful and mysterious. He seemed to admire those vivid colors most of all. She'd resigned herself to the comparison eventually.

She listened for the wind now, but she could not hear it as she used to. Hilda turned from the tall window behind her desk, and sat down to read a passage from a book she found earlier. The book had caught her attention, for it looked very familiar to her. Going through its pages, her suspicions were confirmed. It was the same book she used to read from all the time that detailed the history of Lorule, except the book was in extraordinarily good condition given its age. She found the passage where the destruction of the Triforce would be written about in great detail, but instead the passage had changed.

_To stop the war, the King of Lorule split the Triforce into its three respective traits: Hope, Beauty, and Reason. The three pieces would vanish into obscurity for a time. __The greed in the hearts of mankind subsided and the war ceased. However, the Triforce couldn't be erased from mortal memory. It is said that the three pieces will reappear someday, manifested on the hands of those chosen by the goddesses._

There was an illustration of a Triforce. Each golden triangle had a virtue written next to it. Hers corresponded to 'Hope', just as Yuga had said. The one that matched the mark on Ravio's hand had 'Reason' written in. Reason seemed fitting for Ravio. He had, after all, been the one to talk her down from her plan. Hilda vaguely wondered where the third piece was, praying it was in safe hands, but her thoughts quickly turned back to Ravio. She really needed to talk to him somehow, although she wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't know how she could begin to explain anything to him. If she told him that this existence came about from a wish, she couldn't be sure of how he'd react.

The doors to her study swung open with a loud creak, startling the princess. Yuga stormed into the room with a somewhat irritated expression.

Hilda paused, and set the book down. "What is it?"

"Something most distressing..." Yuga spoke in a carefully controlled tone. "The sorcerer of legend's bracelet has vanished from the armory."

It took a moment for Hilda to process what he was talking about.

_Of course, the bracelet!_

The bracelet held similar abilities to Yuga's staff. It wasn't the first time it had gone missing, and Hilda had a good idea of who had taken it - probably a certain knight in purple. Her mind began to race, but the prospect of Ravio having it wasn't what concerned her. What had Yuga been doing in the armory? She'd never restricted his access to rooms in the castle, but it still didn't set well with her.

Hilda sighed, trying not to let her mistrust show. "I will get to the bottom of this myself. Your efforts are appreciated, but do not concern yourself with the bracelet."

"It is still very vexing, Your Grace. As you know, that bracelet has been kept under careful watch by the royal family for untold generations," he said, with a great sense of pride. "I'd hate to see it fall into the wrong hands," he added, his tone growing bitter.

Hilda's heart grew heavy, wondering if this was the precursor to some scheme of his. She decided to change the subject. "It's quite late. I think I should get some rest." She began to walk past him.

He grabbed her hand, his fingers interlocking with hers, catching her by surprise. She turned back to him, letting her hand rest in his.

"Allow me to walk you to your chambers, my dear. Your company would take my mind off the missing bracelet for a time." Yuga gave Hilda's hand a light squeeze. She blinked. Hilda stood there a moment contemplating whether to feign trust or to maintain an appropriate emotional distance from the man who'd betrayed her.

"Which is none of your concern," Hilda answered sternly. "The bracelet, I mean...And I don't need you to walk me to my chambers. You don't need to wake me up in the morning either," she ripped her hand away, and began to walk away at a brisk pace. Behind her she could feel his eyes bore into her, and she shivered.

_Then why do I want you to?_

Back in the comfort of her own chambers, Hilda sat down in front of her mirror and gave a frustrated sigh, reaching for her hair brush. A large ceramic box sat on her vanity she hadn't noticed earlier. Hilda's curiosity was piqued. She set down the brush and opened the box. Inside, a figure of a couple stirred to life, beginning to revolve slowly. They appeared to be a king and queen. They held each other as if dancing, longingly staring into each others eyes. A sweet, legendary melody began to play. A bemused look crossed Hilda's delicate features. She propped her elbow on the surface of her vanity and rested her head on her hand, sleepily. She couldn't help but think of her parents. Perhaps they had danced at royal balls long before she was born. She frowned, wondering if her parents in this prosperous, beautiful Lorule shared the same cruel fate as she was always told – her father assassinated, her mother left to wither in her grief.

She didn't know how much longer she could hold her eyes open. She continued to watch the couple in their endless embrace as her eyelids grew heavy.

_A crowd watches the newlywed couple as they end their dance. The queen looks up into the eyes of her king and smiles. They both have purple hair - the color of Lorulian royalty, and eyes that are a bright, vibrant red._

"_For Lorule," she smiles, leaning in even closer to him._

"_For Lorule," he bends to place a kiss on her forehead and everyone in their presence applauds in celebration._

_It is as if Hilda is there, experiencing the joy in the hearts of all in the room, especially the king and queen, her parents._

_The dreamy ballroom atmosphere changes. It feels as if years have gone by._

_The king is alone in the courtyard, but he is smiling. _

_An arrow flies through the air. The king never sees it coming. His mind is only filled with pleasant thoughts of his future child. The arrow strikes its mark, and embeds into his noble heart with a sickening thud._

Hilda was ripped from her nightmare, sitting up in bed with a start; inhaling sharply. She could have sworn she felt the arrow impale into her own heart.

Her mouth was dry from fear. She looked to her vanity on the other side of the room. The music box had been shut. On her hand, she felt a familiar warm tingling. She lifted her hand to see in the darkness, but it soon became unnecessary. The Triforce of Hope was glowing a hot white. Outside her door, she heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the past two months of neglecting the fanfic. Ask anyone who knows me well enough and they'll tell you how much this fanfic/pairing means to me. I spent the past few days revising the old chapters, since I began this fanfic over six months ago and my writing has shown improvement since then (I hope). I plan to continue the pattern of posting one new chapter a month. I am very happy with all the of reviews I've received since the last chapter (six reviews in total is almost unheard of for me). Thanks everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited so far.

**The Maiden in Pink:** Thanks. :) I had originally intended to write it all from Hilda's point of view, but I find it really helps move the story along to explore other character's thoughts and feelings. There are some ideas I have that can only be expressed from the perspective of other characters.

**HazelGamerEyes:** Thanks for your review. I hope I do the characters justice.

**11l0l11:** Indeed! Thanks for the reviews.

**Prometheus17:** Thanks. One of the reasons I wanted to write this fanfic was to explore the lore of Lorule and some headcanons of mine. I can only hope Nintendo makes a spinoff based around Lorule.

**HacchanADL:** I'm glad you've enjoyed my Yugilda fanfics. I started shipping them before the game was even out, so I was thrilled with Yuga's dialogue about/towards Hilda when I played the game. I don't want to spoil anything, but I have some very nice things in mind for this pairing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ever since they were young, Her Highness had encouraged him toward the role of the hero. It was because he bore that mark – the mark of the Triforce of Reason. Many of Lorule's legendary heroes were linked to the virtue of Reason in some way or another. Hilda took great pride in those old tales, often pointing out his similarities when she read aloud to him. Although lacking in courage at times, the heroes were said to be youths with wisdom beyond their years. Their sense of good and evil was unparalleled. He went along with it, although he'd never been completely convinced he was cut out to be the hero. And while he didn't begrudge the mark on his hand, he'd always wished that peace in Lorule would go on forever. The hardships those heroes must have faced was unfathomable to him. Most of all, he didn't want to fight. He hated confrontation.

Ravio was reflecting on these things even as he made his way to Hilda's study. He was in good spirits, despite his concerns. Getting a brief reprieve from training to talk to the princess was always welcome. He wished he'd brought Sheerow along, but after the incident the day prior, he couldn't be too careful. He adjusted his purple cap and finger-combed his dark purple hair, before knocking.

"You may enter," a sweet, but stern voice answered from the other side.

Pushing open the grand double doors, he saw the princess looking out the window. Sunlight streamed into the room, glinting over her crown as she turned her head from the window to face him.

"Good morning, Your Highness. The Captain said you wanted to talk to me?" He grinned. "Here I am."

"Greetings, Ravio. I hope you're well."

"I am." Ravio answered. He noticed Hilda thumbing through papers on her desk. There was something different about her demeanor today. "Are you?"

She hesitated a moment. "I'm going to ask you something, and I know I can trust you to be honest with me. I won't be angry with you... You know of the bracelet of legend, yes? You have it, don't you?"

Ravio's emerald colored eyes went wide, and he looked down at the floor. "Yes... I apologize, Your Highness."

Hilda gave a relieved smile. "It's alright, Ravio. I'm not upset. Had I thought of it earlier, I would have given you the bracelet, but... May I inquire why you took it?"

"Your Highness... I hope you don't think me rude, but that bracelet is the only defense against the staff that Yuga carries. I mean, don't you see how dangerous it could be in the hands of someone like him? Goddesses Hilda... Can't you see he's no good?" It all spilled out. Ravio braced for a harsh rebuke from the princess.

A grieved expression crossed her features, although he could tell she was doing her best to conceal it. "I know... I know more than you can imagine."

Ravio couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you agree with me, why don't you do something about it?" He pressed.

"What can I do?"

"Your Royal Highness, with all due respect... He should be dealt with." It was the first time he'd been bold enough to tell the princess exactly what he thought.

"Are you implying it is just to punish someone because they seem untrustworthy?"

"Well, no... But... There's just something about him."

Hilda's sudden mistrust of her attendant was strange, although Ravio wasn't complaining. This was a welcome change in his mind. Then Hilda said something that was the most frightening, surreal thing he'd ever heard her say.

"You think he's after the Triforce," Hilda said. It was as if she'd read his worst fear.

Ravio stared at her with a blank expression for a moment before replying. If someone wanted the Triforce, they'd come for him and Hilda first. This was the absolute worst case scenario in his mind. Of course, he wouldn't put anything past Yuga. To Ravio, Yuga was exactly the kind of person who would try to take control of the Triforce.

"I-I don't know" Ravio swallowed hard. "Why are you asking me this, Hilda?" Ravio was so flustered, he'd called her by her first name, which he rarely did, even though she didn't mind.

"I... I guess because you hold the Triforce of Reason. Aren't you supposed to know these things? What's stopping him? Why hasn't he done it yet?" All the questions overwhelmed Ravio.

"Hilda, please calm down. You're scaring me. You know why. You know better than anyone else. We can't find the third bearer of the Triforce."

Hilda was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"But knowing Yuga's obsession with beauty, he'd be looking for _her_ first."

"You believe the bearer of the Triforce of Beauty is a woman?" Hilda prompted for more information.

"It's only a theory. Your Highness, what's going on? Has something happened?"

"I-I can't say..." She frowned. Her tone became more abrupt. "I meant it when I said I would have given you the bracelet.. I think you should keep it. Please take care of it, be discreet about it, and above all, be careful. That's all I wanted to say..."

A wave of conflicting emotions rushed over Ravio. He turned to leave. Hilda gave a bittersweet giggle. Ravio froze, looking back over his shoulder to Hilda.

"You know...he was quite angry when he noticed it was missing..."

A chill ran down his spine. The princess had already turned to look out the window once again.

**oOo**

Ravio sat at a writing desk in his small, one room home. The weight of the bracelet on his wrist was a reminder of what had transpired earlier.

He glanced over his previous journal entry.

_I didn't get to talk to her today, but that man almost turned Sheerow into a painting. I hope she comes to her senses soon._

He grabbed his quill, and began to write the next entry. He would have smiled if he didn't feel so on edge.

_She wants to do the right thing. I don't know what's stopping her, but the good news is that she's letting me keep that thing I took._

He lifted the quill from the page, stroking Sheerow with his other hand. He always wrote in vague terms on the off chance that someone read his journal. He pulled the bracelet from his wrist, and placed it back in its hiding place.

Ravio knew the history of the bracelet all too well. Hilda had read the legend to him many, many times when they were younger. The bracelet had once belonged to a nefarious sorcerer who mislead the matriarch of the Royal Family. Ravio couldn't help but liken the sorcerer in the legend to Yuga. He'd once joked about it to Hilda as she was reading the story to him for perhaps the umpteenth time.

"I didn't ask for your commentary, Ravio, now pay attention," she'd scolded. That particular story about the goddess reborn and the sorcerer was her favorite.

Ravio looked around his house. It needed organizing, but he didn't feel much in the mood for cleaning at the moment. Ravio stood up, stretched. Sheerow came to light on his shoulder.

"Well, buddy, let's head out to the Milk Bar. I'm sure you could use some fresh air after being cooped up all day." Ravio said to the small blue and white bird. He went to his wardrobe, taking out his purple merchant robe - the one with the attached bunny hood.

**oOo**

Ravio scanned the Milk Bar for the Captain. The Milk Bar owner, Ingo was grumbling to himself and drying empty jugs. The bar wasn't quite busy, yet. There was a young woman with long pink hair, styled in a pony tail. A guy with a paper bag over his head sat not far from her. There were a few oddly attired women. Lovely and witch like in appearance, these women were surely members of the all female tribe that hailed from the swamp. Ravio had heard many rumors about them – the sorceresses of Misery Mire. The women giggled amongst themselves.

It wasn't difficult to spot the Captain with his purple bobbed haircut. Over the years of training, Ravio and the Captain had struck up a sort of friendship. In truth, Ravio could befriend just about anyone, even someone as surly as the Captain. Ravio lifted his bunny hood and strode over to where the Captain sat. He'd already drunk most of his milk.

"Ravio, why do you insist on wearing that ridiculous get-up? You're a knight in training after all."

"I dunno Sir, this just feels more like myself."

"Suit yourself then." The Captain shrugged. Ravio sat down and ordered himself a jug of milk. Ingo heaved a sigh, grumbled, and shoved a jug of milk down the bar to him.

Despite the rumors of an underground group of thieves in town, Ravio felt relatively safe. The Milk Bar gave him a chance to socialize outside of the castle. Even better, Ravio knew Yuga would never step foot in this place, but then again neither would the princess. Ravio frowned. They really were worlds apart.

There was a silence between the two men for a few minutes. The bards began to play a song. The man with the paper bag over his head began to make up lyrics to the tunes they played. For some reason or another, he was singing about the pink haired girl, who he referred to as "my thief girl." The thief girl shifted uncomfortably, clearly annoyed by the unwanted attention.

"Had any run-ins with the princess's handler recently?" The Captain asked Ravio.

Ravio spit-taked. He knew exactly who the Captain was referencing. Gossiping about the princess was the Captain's favorite pastime. "Sir, you can't talk about Her Highness like that."

"Why not? He's like a puppet master. He's always got a hand in her back."

Ravio cringed. "I asked him why Her Highness would gave him that staff, and he said 'to protect her.'"

"What's he protecting her from? Would-be suitors?" The Captain scoffed.

Ravio didn't laugh. The thought churned his stomach. He didn't order another round of milk for fear of earning Ingo's ire.

**oOo**

The two stepped outside the bar and began to walk the perimeter of the town, trying to stay out of the tall grass and little else. The sweet scent of spring hung in the air, even though the sun would set in just a few hours. They neared the northern strip of town. Sheerow, who'd been quiet the duration of their time in the bar, began to chirp frantically. The Captain continued to talk. He was rambling at this point, paying no mind to the younger man's bird companion. But Ravio saw what had captured Sheerow's attention. At the edge of the forest, which was often referred to as Skull Woods, stood a figure robed in a faded hue of purple. The figure stood completely still a few moments, and Ravio had to double take to be sure he actually saw something other than trees. Then the figure stretched out its hand. It appeared to be beckoning to him. Ravio couldn't be sure if he was just imagining it, but the figure seemed to be rather skeletal looking.

_Nope..._

Ravio pretended to not have noticed as he averted his gaze. He had some difficulty slowing his breathing as he imagined the figure continue to beckon to him. He tried to tell himself that he'd just imagined it, and when that line of thinking failed, that the Captain was by his side. It took a good while for Sheerow to calm down, the image of the skeletal figure remained in Ravio's mind for many nights to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this Ravio centric chapter. Writing Hilda's first meeting with Ravio in perfect Lorule has been quite a challenge. This chapter has gone through many rewrites over the months (partially responsible for my writers block), but I finally decided to try it from Ravio's point of view and that was the break through I needed.

I hope to post a Yugilda themed chapter sometime around Valentines Day. The chapter will hopefully build on the relationship between Yuga and Hilda, so if there's anything you'd like to see addressed, just let me know in review. :)

**The Maiden in Pink:** Thank you for your kind words. I'm really happy to hear you've enjoyed my writing style and character interpretation so far. It's actually a really pleasant surprise. I didn't expect others to be so supportive of the pairing. ^^;

**DragonSoulSC:** Thanks for another great review. You'll probably be able to guess a few plot points here and there as I gradually reveal more information, but I still strive to throw some surprises your way.

**HacchanADL:** Oh gosh the ending... I had so many mixed emotions there. And of course, the game left a lot open to interpretation, so I thought, why not?

**Prometheus17:** Don't worry. I fully intend to finish the story, even if I take a few breaks here and there. I do put a lot of thought into the differences between ruined Lorule and perfect Lorule, and also how they are the same. I wanted Lorule to be a dark mirror of Hyrule, even at its best. More revelations about Lorule and its characters are on the way. ^^

**HazelGamerEyes:** Thank you! I really love writing dream sequences. They're a lot of fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

_She's a child, running along a dusty path outside Lorule castle. Grass that has turned a sickly brown crunches under her feet. Despite her drab surroundings, the princess isn't disappointed or unsettled. This is a unique experience. Her late attendant never let her outside the castle walls. The old woman had told her that Lorule was 'too harsh, too cruel to lay eyes on'._

_Hilda can see what she meant. Although there are no monsters in sight, it is easy to imagine them here. The sky is gray and the wind howls against the hollows of the chasms surrounding her castle. The only sign of life is a few crudely built cottages in the distance._

_She looks over her shoulder at the protegee of her former attendant. He is a boy just eight years older than her, perhaps old enough to be referred to as a young man. The other servants had frowned upon the arrangement. The young princess was vaguely aware of their disapproval, although she didn't understand why. Their opinions hardly mattered, since many of her servants were leaving in droves. The old attendant had done her best to maintain order at Lorule Castle. She was gone now - having followed the same terrible fate as Hilda's parents. There were plenty of ways to die in Lorule - murder, disease, and suicide were rampant. Perhaps dying of old age was a rare mercy._

_As the girl runs, her foot makes contact with something that startles her. She falls hard on her knee. She does a double take of what tripped her and begins to cry. It's a human skull._

_The young man comes to her side and squats down next to her. He doesn't acknowledge the skull - as if it is beneath his notice. He looks down at his young charge. His dark eyes move over her._

_"Let's see about this cut, shall we? I hope it won't leave a scar."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're bleeding, Princess."_

_She realizes the fabric of her dress is stuck to her knee. She looks down to see a small crimson stain beginning to form._

_"I'm fine, but..." She looks at the skull. "Another person has died. It's my ancestor's fault, isn't it? Maybe it's mine, too..."_

_"You didn't cause this."_

_"I know, but -"_

_"You know what? I don't believe this is recent at all. I bet those mask wearing fools aren't above hoarding hideous things. Perhaps one of them dropped it."_

_"Y-you think so?"_

_"Hilda, my dear, I have absolute certainty." He holds out his hand and she takes it. She stands and straightens her dress._

_"Nevertheless, I rescind my agreement to allow you outside the castle. There is a way to see any location in Lorule through magic. I'll show you."_

_Hilda smiles at this. He effortlessly picks her up and carries her back towards the castle. She rests her head against his shoulder. His hair smells of incense, and the texture and color fascinates her._

_"You're not going to leave like everyone else, right? I like you, Yuga."_

_"Many have left to pursue their own ignorance, haven't they? What good can come of donning a mask and waiting for salvation from monsters? I'm not like them. I know Lorule can be beautiful again."_

_This grabs Hilda's attention. "How?"_

_"I don't know yet, but I will find it. And I'll be at your side long after Lorule regains its beauty."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because of who we are... Because you are Her Grace."_

_It's as if time stands still. Why is that name so familiar? None of her servants had called her that before. She tries to remember where it might have come from. She feels it in the deep recesses of her memory somewhere. It's impossible to recover - like trying to grasp at something too far away. A harsh wind blows against them, but all Hilda can focus on is his warmth._

Nobody lifted a finger to restore Lorule's beauty - some out of apathy, others out of cowardice.

But _he_ did.

Hilda opened her eyes. Sunlight poured through her balcony window. A day had passed since her meeting with Ravio. His warning hadn't been forgotten. His words were never far from her thoughts.

_Get rid of him, Your Highness. He's no good. Yuga is just a leech._

She had dismissed Ravio's warnings before, only for them to come true when Yuga betrayed her. Now Ravio had the Triforce of Reason. Hilda wondered if his words were some sort of decree from the goddesses themselves. How could she ignore his warning once again? Hilda would never forget how foolish and ashamed she'd felt.

She sat up, drawing her knees to her chest thinking about her dream, her memory. Even when she was young, she could sense that Yuga was different from everyone else - in every way possible. She'd once looked up to him. He was confident, highly intelligent, and sophisticated - so when he spoke, she listened. He decried everyone who grew to accept Lorule's imperfect state as mere dullards. Perhaps it was then that Hilda began to believe Lorule's fate could be changed. How could she possibly get rid of him? She wondered how Princess Zelda would handle this situation.

_Probably with a light arrow to the heart_, Hilda thought. _Nayru... I can't do that..._

The thought was worse than what Ravio had suggested. She rubbed her eyes and then her temples.

_I will grant him amnesty. He will be exiled. But what will I do when he's gone..._

She got ready, dressing in her royal gown and putting on makeup. He'd probably chide her if she showed up bare faced in his presence. She scoffed and gave a half smile. "You are without flaw, Your Grace, but your face is your canvas. Why not paint it?"

Hilda grabbed the music box from her vanity and headed to Yuga's chambers.

Hilda opened the door and peered into the dimly lit room, hoping the artist would be there. Yuga's chambers was lined with fine furniture. It was like a macabre art gallery, although the monster portraits were now oddly missing. Perhaps it was from the lack of monsters in this Lorule. The smell of incense hung in the air. He sat at a desk, reading from a large leather bound book. He looked up in surprise. Hilda held the music box to her chest as she came before him. She peered down at the carpet, trying to find the right words.

Instead, he spoke first. "Ah, I've seen that before... It was your mother's. Pitiful woman... Even when I was but a child, I could sense her despair."

Hilda looked up to meet his eyes. "Yuga..." She let go of his gaze again, looking down at the music box in her hands. "I... I never knew her, but I know what she must have felt..." Hilda set the music box down on the desk in front of him. She lifted the top. The lovers inside began to spin on their dais.

Yuga raised his brow as if waiting for Hilda to continue.

"I've missed you terribly..." She hated saying it. She shouldn't have missed him at all, but she did. Her voice was low, almost inaudible.

"It has been but a day, and you already stand before me to tell me this?" Yuga chuckled.

"No, no... You don't understand. Something has happened... I can't explain it to you without sacrificing everything I've worked so hard to protect. As much as it pains me to say this, I have to. I want you to leave my kingdom and never return." The words came out strained. "Leave... Before I am forced to do something I don't want to do."

She braced for his reply. Perhaps he'd fly into a rage. Perhaps he'd say he didn't care since Lorule was imperfect in his eyes. She braced for the sting of harsh words, but what happened next surprised her.

"Your Grace, why?" She could hear it in his voice. His cheerful demeanor had melted. He was by her side in an instant. His gloved hand reached out for hers. He took her hand in his as if prepared for this day.

"I have a duty to my kingdom."

"You tell me you've missed me, and then you say you want me to leave? What happened?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said, in a stern voice, pulling her hand away.

"What is it that I've done?"

"I... I can't -"

"You will tell me. And you would be wise to keep me around."

"But I'm not wise... I'm foolish. You said it yourself didn't you?" Hilda asked hotly, preparing for Yuga to reveal his true colors.

"When have I said such an ugly thing, Your Grace? Has the worm been filling your head with his nonsense again?"

It was pointless to lie to him. It was as if she was transparent around him. She only hoped her answer wouldn't endanger Ravio. "He holds the Triforce of Reason. I am in no position to ignore his advice."

"A coward can hardly give reasonable advice, Your Grace."

"My decision is firm, Yuga. Leave! The alternative is death." Her voice wavered. Already the facade was cracking – splitting apart as the fissures in dying Lorule.

"I swore an oath to the royal family – to you. I won't leave. Your Grace... I love you too much to walk away."

The words hit her like a shock wave. Hilda could feel herself about to collapse, perhaps in exasperation. And she did.

She buried her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

_Leech... Beautiful knave..._

He knelt down. "Ah Hilda..." He clicked his tongue at her. "Very well, I will tell you what I've kept from you all these years."

She tried to push him away. "I think you just did..." She was shaking now.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, holding her close to him. She pressed her face against his chest, into the folds of his cape. Her heart was pounding, but she tried to focus on the music box. The beautiful melody seemed out of place in the macabre art gallery.

Yuga gave her hand a gentle squeeze, the one with her Triforce piece. Hilda started, but she did not pull her hand away this time. "There is much I've kept from you. But I suppose if you wish to exile me, you've already figured out some of it yourself. Why do you think you hold the Triforce of Hope? You are a very resilient young woman, Hilda. This mark on your hand is proof of that. But there is another reason..."

"I have seen Lorule at its worst. It's far too bleak to describe accurately. I held onto hope because you were with me - telling me Lorule could be restored. But I took you for granted. The land was dying and I could think of nothing else. I just wanted to save Lorule, and I didn't care who I hurt or used in the process. I didn't realize what you meant to me until you betrayed me. It was then that I felt hopelessness. You never left my mind... I didn't sleep well. I didn't have much of an appetite. I could barely breathe, because of you."

"When has Lorule been in such a horrid state?"

"I've already said too much... It matters little if you believe me or if you remember."

"There's nothing like that in Lorule's history. Lorule has always been beautiful. And yet... I fear you are right... Do you despise me, Your Grace?"

"If I hated you I would have just moved on after the betrayal... I never did. It's the reason I stand before you now. "

"No matter what era, I always have your best interest in mind. I never mean to hurt you, ever."

"Era?" Hilda felt her mouth go dry.

"Hilda... Lorule's potential as well as ours is limitless. How many lifetimes do you think we've lived?"

The music box lulled in the background. Neither of them willing to break the embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is late. I originally planned for it to be a Valentine's Day chapter, but I wanted it to be as perfect as it could be. I went to Katsucon over Valentine's Day weekend. I was one of the Hilda cosplayers. Thankfully now things have calmed down a bit and I can write.

I'm so happy with all your reviews. I don't even... I'm happy enough just to get a "please continue" review, so I'm just freaking out here. I'm enjoying everyone's reactions and thoughts. I practically wrote an essay in response to your reviews, but I thought rather than doing that, I'd type up my thoughts and post them to my profile for those who are interested. I have a section for each of my pairings and why I ship them. Hope you enjoy. ^^

**HazelGamereyes:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I plan to write at least one more Ravio chapter in the future. Thanks for being my beta, and putting up with all my inane Yugilda ramblings. ^^;

**Prometheus:** Thanks for your review. The fact that you mentioned Ganon's influence really piqued my interest. Most are of the belief that Ganon was mindless, and that he was hijacked by Yuga. This didn't sit well with a lot of Ganon fans. But I think it would be rather interesting if Ganon was the one who caused the crack to appear in Lorule's Sacred Realm. I know this is probably far from canon, but I rather like the theory. After all, Ganon(dorf) has managed to influence many Zelda villains despite being sealed away. Yuga and Ganondorf are opposites in nearly every way. Compare the harshness of Gerudo Desert to life at Lorue Castle. Yuga has lived an easy life in comparison. I can only imagine Ganondorf's reaction to Yuga would be a negative one. If Ganon(dorf) had any say at all, he'd probably want to screw up Yuga's life. lol

**HacchanADL:** . I was simply floored to see someone who arrived at many of the same conclusions about Yuga and Hilda as I did. One of my main purposes of writing this story is to show how and why Hilda would choose to be in a romantic relationship with Yuga. I certainly have my work cut out for me. ^^;

**Zelliana**: Thanks. Yes,I try to choose my words very carefully. Writing in character dialogue can be challenging at times, so I'm thrilled when readers enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The vision rippled like water when touched. Three figures watched as the dark princess and red-headed sorcerer embraced. The one closest to the vision, a statuesque woman with long white braids and a prominent nose withdrew her hand, smiling softly. For the briefest moment she felt joy, despite the sneers of the two diminutive hags behind her.

"How touching. Don't cry, Fayre," one of the witches, Koume mocked.

Fayre had never seen the princess express emotion so raw, but it was the sorcerer that commanded most of her attention. He wore fine clothes of cotton and silk – as if he were royalty as well. It was a sharp contrast to the threadbare fabric that made up her clothing, and her jewelry made of wood and beads. His privileged life was bittersweet to her. The visions offered a small window into his life. He had arrived at the castle as a child, taken in by an elderly attendant to the queen. Fayre had envied that woman at first. He was then put to work, helping the old attendant care for the ailing queen. Fayre paid close attention to the people the boy interacted with. The queen was expecting a child of her own, but had a decided mean streak, treating the boy cruelly at times. But the elderly attendant treated the boy as her own. For that, Fayre had become thankful. But the most significant relationship the sorcerer had was to the princess. The old attendant had spared no effort to raise both of them, and once she was gone, the princess and the young sorcerer could only grow closer. It was clear to Fayre that their relationship was more than just mere servant and princess, and had been for some time.

Fayre parted her lips to speak, trying her best to remain impassive, but she was cut off.

"What do you think he said to her? Surely you can read him better than we can," the other witch, Kotake asked, genuinely curious.

"I... I think it was, 'I love you.'" Fayre was certain of it. She often observed the sorcerer with a smug look on his face. He looked down on all around him. But then there was the way he looked at the princess. The way he smiled at her – it filled Fayre with hope. Perhaps he actually had a chance at happiness, at love, at life. She also saw it in the way he brushed the princess's hair or when he applied a soft lavender color to her lips and eyelids – so meticulously. Sometimes, when the princess went to bed and had fallen into a deep sleep, he'd place a single kiss to her forehead.

Koume made a frustrated growl. "At this rate, he'll never seize the Triforce pieces. I don't understand. The holders of Hope and Reason are right under his nose – in plain sight!" With a flick of her wrist, the vision burst, spilling clear water over the temple's dais and down the steps. It was perhaps the purest water in Misery Mire.

Fayre's smile disappeared. She began to descend from the dais. "Thank you for allowing me to see him once again..."

"Ohohohoho, It breaks my heart to see a mother missing her child," Kotake chuckled. "Don't you agree Koume?"

Koume ignored the question. "In the mean time we should continue to plan our vengeance on that thief father of his. What say you, Fayre, should we burn him to the bone with fire, or freeze him to the soul with ice? What is a suitable punishment for selling your Yuga to the Royal Family?"

It was true that Fayre hated that man for what he'd done. It had been the most heart wrenching day of her life. When Yuga was eight years old, his father had shown up unannounced. Outside men were not welcome in Misery Mire, but that didn't deter him. It was the first time Yuga met his father. He expressed his disapproval at the way his son was being raised, and asked Yuga if he wanted to go with him. She'd begged Yuga to reconsider, but he wouldn't listen. Yuga would often complain about how hideous the swamp was, so it didn't take much to convince him to leave. Her heart was broken, but she was powerless to stop his departure. For once Fayre and the witches shared a common goal – to find out where Yuga had been taken. Through their visions, they located Yuga at Lorule castle of all places. Given all she'd seen, perhaps he had in fact given Yuga a better life. Yet, her sadness still lingered. Still, the fact that the witches were still so bent on revenge sent a chill down her spine.

"What good would it do now?" Fayre said, defiantly.

Koume waved her hand dismissively, and continued to prattle on to her twin sister. "We must take matters into our own hands. Look how perilous the situation is for the Royal Family. The princess is the last of her lineage. If we can just dispose of her and the hero, all will be ours, including His Grace." The witches broke out into a gale of laughter.

Anger got the better of her. Before she could hold her tongue, Fayre raised her voice and sharply replied, "If you lay a hand on her, Yuga will -"

A paralyzing burst of energy struck her, knocking her backwards. She landed on the steps leading up to the dais. The wind had been knocked from her lungs. She gasped for air in sharp, labored breaths. She tried to sit upright, but that proved impossible. All she could feel was limitless pain. She felt her ability to stay conscious slipping away as everything faded in and out.

"Foolish Fayre. Surely, his desire for the Triforce will override that. Give it time time. Don't forget what he is." The witch's words grew distant as Fayre felt herself losing consciousness. Koume dropped her stern tone, addressing her sister next "That darling boy has grown into quite a fine specimen. His Grace is easily the most handsome of all the males born of Misery Mire in the past 500 years!"

"500 years? I've only seen four generation of Misery Mire's Kings," Kotake interrupted.

"Oh, shut up, you ninny. We're twins!" Koume huffed.

"Well, I'm certainly not old enough to remember five generations of Misery Mire's kings."

"You're senile, Kotake!"

As the two hags continued their squabble, everything faded to black for Fayre.

_My child is not their puppet..._

Fayre reawakened, still splayed on the upward slope of the steps. Her head was pounding. The witches were nowhere in sight. Getting to her feet, she made her way out of the temple. She was all too eager to return to the village, even if she'd be alone.

The air had not yet become humid. There was a thick layer of mist rising from the water's surface that shrouded the village. Misery Mire was a series of muddy shores, connected by simple wooden bridges. Sometimes the women traveled in small boats where the water's depth permitted. Fayre heard the the distant laughter of the other sorceresses. She couldn't bring herself to to join them now. Her shoulders slumped and she looked down into the muddy waters below the wooden slats as she held her face in her hands in grief.

The other women were planning their trip into town to find a mate. Others were raising their daughters. Still others were honing their sorcery skills. They held gatherings and celebrations often. The feasts were simple, but they made up for it in entertainment. Music often drifted through the night air while the sorceresses joked among themselves. A common topic of their banter was their travels into town and the men they'd met.

All the women of Misery Mire considered themselves sisters, even if not related by blood. Every one hundred years a male would be born into their society, and he would become their king. All the women hoped they'd be the mother of this child. So when Fayre gave birth to a boy, she couldn't believe it – and neither could the midwife. Chaos soon erupted thereafter. Once the celebration had taken place and the other sorceresses had gave their congratulations and retired for the night, Fayre had two unexpected visitors – Koume and Kotake. They introduced themselves as the matriarchs of Misery Mire and the true authority figures, demanding she surrender her child to them for their own purposes. The way the witches laughed when they looked upon her child filled her with a sort of dread she'd never experienced before. They'd been very cryptic, telling her things about Lorule she never knew. She'd been deeply disturbed by all the things they said about her baby boy. Yet she only wanted more time with him. She could hardly refuse them, but she didn't falter. She convinced the witches to let Yuga remain with her a little longer. They had left her be, and Fayre didn't think about the incident again until a few years later...

_Fayre watches her son from afar as she stirs a big cauldron of soup. The toddler has the most gorgeous red hair – just like his father. She spends hours fussing over it. He doesn't want to play with the other children. Instead she provides him paints to play with. she is the happiest woman in Misery Mire, and perhaps all of Lorule. She lulls him to sleep with a song, singing of his perfection._

_He is antagonizing the cuccos again today__. He'd found a stick this morning, and now he is poking the poor livestock. She'd told him a dozen__ times, "They are not pets. They are not toys. Respect them and they will respect you." But her words of wisdom seem to have fallen on deaf ears. Yesterday, he dumped a glass jar full of paint on one of the cuccos, and she'd spent almost an hour cleaning it up._

"_Yuga, leave the cuccos alone, sweetie."_

"_No!" the toddler retorts._

"_If you don't help me, you're not getting any dinner." She is bluffing of course._

"_No!"_

_She sighs, and wipes the sweat from her brow. Cooking outside in the humid air is no easy task._

"_No" seems to be his favorite word today. Only four years old and he already thinks he runs the place. She gave a half smile._

"_You know, the future king of Misery Mire has to know more words that just 'no'." She calls to him, in a teasing tone._

_Then she hears something that makes her drop everything. The long wooden spoon sinks into the thick broth, but she doesn't notice. It is the single most terrifying sound she could hear in that moment- the sound of a single cucco crowing and then silence, followed by a chorus of angry chirping sounds from the rest._

_Her heart jumps into her throat as she sprints towards the cucco pen. With a cacophony of crowing, clucking, and the shrill cries of her child, she can feel the adrenaline course through her veins. It is w__ell known that cuccos could kill a grown man if he couldn't manage to escape their ire._

_As she finally reaches the horde, she fears the worst. There are so many. She charges an orb of pure engery in her hand and heaves it towards the cuccos. It proves just enough to cause the birds to disperse. She waves her arms around, making her way through the airborne cuccos that have begun attacking her. _

_She finally catches a glimpse of her son, curled into the fetal position. Luckily his clothing offers some buffer against the attack. Without missing a beat, she scoops up her child and runs as fast as she can back to their small hut. It is as if her magical attack only made the cuccos more aggressive. They follow her now, their revenge not sated. They peck at her relentlessly, breaking the skin on her exposed arms and shoulders. She screams as __blood begins to trickle from her wounds._

_Crossing the threshold of the hut, she slams the door behind her. She takes a moment to catch her breath, __almost in tears. The angry clucking outside her door begins to die down._

_She sets him down on a counter, trying to regain her composure. She fills a wash basin with water and begins to inspect him for any wounds. His dark eyes lock with hers as they fill with moisture upon seeing her battered form, but he says nothing. His skin is without a single scratch. Even his hands, which were exposed to the attack are unharmed._

_How can this be, she wonders. This is no way to explain it... except..._

_Could it have something to do with that mark?_

_That mark... It was the reason the witches had taken such an interest in him. They'd taken one look at it and cackled gleefully to themselves. They'd said it was a piece of the Triforce. They were old enough to know things she did not, so she didn't question them._

_After she calms him, she puts him down for a nap. She goes to wash the blood from her face and body. After treating her injuries she goes to check on him again. He has fallen asleep, sucking his thumb – with the same hand that bears that strange golden mark._

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, HazelGamerEyes!

I wanted to write a fanfic about Yuga's childhood a while back, but decided to integrate it into this fanfic. I've had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do with Yuga's background, and the cucco attack scene in particular was written well in advance. It was perhaps the easiest chapter to write. The hardest part was trying to organize all my thoughts and head canons into a coherent narrative. _

**11lol11**: Thank You. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy future updates as well. :)

**Prometheus17:** Thanks! I think your theory is a good one, and I'm glad my story has sparked discussion of Ganon's influence on the plot of ALBW. I'm planning another chapter from Ravio's point of view for Chapter 12.

**HacchanADL**: As you well know Hilda and Yuga are very dear to my heart, so naturally, I think about what their childhood must have been like. Thanks for all your support. It's really refreshing to meet others who like this pairing. ^^

**HazelGamerEyes**: I agree. It certainly was a special chapter. Hopefully more to come!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Hilda felt as though her heart had stopped beating. She kept her head inclined against his neck as her mind began to put the pieces together.

_Eras... Different lifetimes... Is it true? _

_But now that I think about it... _

_Hilda, the matriarch of the Royal Family keeping the sorcerer's staff and bracelet after his defeat. _

_Thousands of years later, finding a portrait of herself in a darkened room, and hiding it under her bed, too ashamed to tell anyone of her discovery or why she'd keep such a thing._

"There is a reason I cherished that story, and the reason is... I was her... N-no.."

"Yes..."

"We aren't. We can't be... You're lying!"

"But we are."

She was still reeling after his confession.

_I love you too much to walk away._

Those words were never spoken to her before. She hadn't even expected to hear such a declaration from a future suitor. In the Lorule she knew, people did not express their emotions so openly - at least not the positive ones. Such words were a luxury, and it was certainly taboo for an attendant to say this to their princess. Yet, she knew this was Yuga being true to himself. He was telling her everything she longed to hear. Still, she was completely baffled. How could he claim to love her if he betrayed her time after time?

He moved to interlock his gloved fingers with hers. He looked at her now as if gazing at the most beautiful thing in creation, as if the sight of her took his breath away. Her stomach fluttered. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She was drawn to him, like a magnet, and when the horrible realization began to creep into her heart, she turned away from him, trying to keep herself from being drawn in further.

_Oh... oh... This is EXACTLY why people in my court frowned upon this arrangement. This is why there is silence when we walk down the halls together, and I hear whispers from a distance... They just saw it before I did..._

She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry in shame.

"Your Triforce is resonating," he murmured into her ear.

He was right, although she wondered how he could tell. Under her glove, Hilda could feel the top of her hand grow warm. Her chest clenched in dread, wondering if her Triforce of Hope would be forcibly extracted from her any moment. She shouldn't have come here. Her breathing became shallow as she prepared for the worst.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you and your Triforce of Hope, I began to remember things not of this lifetime. It wasn't much a first – little visions here and there. I spent much of my youth reading almost every book in the castle's library, studying old legends from Lorule's history. It was no mistake or coincidence that I was brought here as a child. It was simply the goddess's destiny fulfilled once again. I'm sure you know well the legend of the goddess, Lorelle. However, the legend is far too vague and slightly inaccurate."

"R-really? How so?" Hilda asked intrigued.

"The demon king professed to believe that mortals were filthy and beneath himself and the goddess. He sought to recreate the world in his image. Everyday, he would go to the goddess, trying to sway her to his cause. She grew fond of him, yet she rebuffed him every time. Lorelle, devoted to her duty the golden three had entrusted her with, only wanted to protect the Triforce and her people. Then there came a day when a lowly worm of a mortal stuck his nose into the goddess's affairs, and challenged the demon king... and... you know how the legend goes..."

Hilda closed her eyes. "Ravio?"

"Yes... A prior incarnation of him."

"A-are you sure?" Hilda stammered. "I mean, I didn't think he had it in him... you know... to fight like that."

"Hilda, Your Grace... I don't believe that for a second."

"What are you talking about, Yuga?"

"Don't ask me, Your Grace. I think he's a worthless worm. You were the one to appoint him a knight because of the mark on his hand. You clearly thought he was capable of defending you."

"Well I suppose I did in this Lorule, but I have no memory of it. As I said before I only remember a ruined Lorule where there is no Triforce. You probably think I've gone mad... I shouldn't even be telling you all this."

"Anything is possible, even divides within Lorule's history, so I will take your word for it. And I have no care for a Lorule where there is no Triorce. Now, rid yourself of that concern before any unsightly worry lines appear on that lovely face of yours."

Hilda wanted to hear more about the demon king and Lorelle. "So that is why you call me 'Your Grace,'" Hilda said, thoughtfully.

"Your Grace... You..." He caught his mistake and then corrected himself. "Lorelle cursed the dying demon king to be reborn as a mortal as punishment, and then gave up her divinity as well. Since then I've lived many, many lifetimes and so have you. My predecessors have each met a bloody end, following in the demon king's steps..." He sighed. "In each lifetime I have tried to acquire the Triforce. Instead, I was struck down by the hero – either in battle or from his cowardly scheming. Every time my life was extinguished, I felt anguish that I did not even come close to what I desired most."

"We all deserve a happy ending... even you."

"And I suspect the worm had his happy ending many times over." Yuga seethed when he said the word 'worm'. "He does not deserve it. I cannot bear it, yet..." Yuga paused as if his next words were difficult to articulate. "I imagine his hands all over them - all over you. Can you Imagine how that makes _me_ feel?"

"Yuga..." she croaked, not sure of how to respond to his admission. She'd never given much thought about the genealogy of her family, but now she was curious. Had any of her past incarnations ended up with the hero?

"Lorelle... Hilda... I am not angry at you. My anger is reserved for the hero. As much as I have tried to acquire the Triforce to create a perfect world in my image, it is not complete without you... Someone of my perfection shouldn't need anyone else... But I need you. All it takes is for me to lay eyes on you once, and my fate becomes clear... Your Grace, I bore of this endless cycle of defeat. Yet... In this lifetime, something changed..."

Hilda watched in horror as Yuga removed his glove to reveal a gleaming triangle. "I am the holder of the Triforce of Beauty." He dropped the gloves to the floor. "My sincerest apologies for keeping this from you for so long"

"Why would you hide that? Aren't you proud of it?"

"Certainly, Your Grace."

"But you kept it hidden all these years? I don't understand."

Yuga hesitated a moment and then replied. "No one deserved to gaze upon it's beauty. No one except you, Your Grace."

Hilda sensed he was making up an excuse. A smirk formed on her lips. "Ah... I can imagine a child bearing a sacred relic on his hand can be a dangerous thing. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Hmph! That's not the reason!" Yuga said indignantly. "Don't think me a coward like the worm, Your Grace."

"Yuga, if you want to gain my trust, you're going to have to be more honest about yourself. So if the Triforce of Reason is linked to the hero, then Triforce of Hope is linked to Lorelle and Triforce of Beauty is associated with the Demon King?"

"That's correct, Your Grace"

"You thought you couldn't gain my trust if I knew who you were, so you hid it? Just like so many times before... you deceived me."

"It was only a lie of omission, Your Grace."

She had to admit, there was some pleasure in watching him squirm and beg for her trust. The thought of having dominance over him sent a fleeting chill through her body. Her face grew warm again, unable to control her thoughts. How could she even entertain such things, she reproached herself.

_It is also not normal_, she thought to herself,_ for a princess to have an evil sorcerer as a personal attendant in the first place, but here we are...Goddesses..._

Her feelings of unease intensified. To yield to him as she wanted was dangerous, knowing he'd imperiled her kingdom so many times. Hilda felt torn. Any last shred of trust was crumbling away, and it hurt her greatly. She so wanted to trust him. But what could she do? It was her duty to protect her kingdom. Any person guilty of treason should surely be severely punished.

"What am I supposed to do with you now? You _must_ leave. You're a traitor in every lifetime," she said, her voice wavering.

"No, Your Grace... I won't leave," he said firmly as he stroked her hair, clearly trying to placate the young woman.

She looked up at him, appreciating his sharp features.

_I was willing to sacrifice you before. Why can't I do it again?_

She recalled when he'd told her of his decision to merge with Ganon, and her numb reply of acceptance. She'd praised his loyalty and perhaps had some vague hope that he could regain his human form once they'd laid claim to Hyrule's Triforce. The guilt that she'd let him do such a thing was still raw and painful. She'd made so many mistakes in her reckless pursuit of the Triforce. But even with his mind free of Ganon's influence, she worried he was still a threat to her kingdom. But the thing that scared her the most was her developing thoughts and feelings for him. She hated not being in control of her emotions.

She pushed away from him. "How can I trust you again? How can I trust you when Ravio was right all along? He didn't even need his memories to tell you were treacherous. I am a fool. I... I need to talk to him..."

Pain registered on the sorcerer's features. He turned from her in haste and snatched up his staff, activating the colorful flames, before storming out of the room.

* * *

**HazelGamerEyes**: Thanks! I really enjoyed all the theorizing about Yuga's origins with you.

**Prometheus17**: I'm glad you liked my head canons for Yuga's origins. It is true that Yugilda is a rare pairing for ALBW. There are some similar parings. Impa X Zelda and Ganondorf X Zelda are both fairly popular and have parallels to Yugilda. I know a lot of people want to see Hilda with Ravio and/or they don't want to ship Yuga with anyone, so Yugilda kind of gets a bum rap. I noticed most of your Favorited stories were ZeLink, so I'm really flattered you took the time to even read my fanfic and review it. I hope to address Ravio's robed figure again in the future. I do want the story to have a bit of adventure to it.

**HacchanADL**: Thanks. I usually don't want to write Ocs, but I felt a strong connection to the possibility of a Lorulean counterpart to the Gerudo. Hopefully we'll see more of Fayre in the future. Your assessment of her is very accurate. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**C****hapter 12**

* * *

Ravio inclined his head against the door, straining to make out the muffled conversation on the other side. A lump had formed in his throat, but he didn't dare swallow for fear of making even the tiniest sound.

He'd caught a glimpse of the princess and decided to follow her. She entered Yuga's chambers with a music box in her hands. The whole situation had sent off alarm bells inside the young knight's head. What was the princess doing? Eavesdropping on her made him feel guilty, but he had no qualms about Yuga's privacy.

There were several reasons he disliked Yuga, but Ravio couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than Yuga's many character flaws or off-putting appearance.

On the other side, he heard Hilda speaking to Yuga. It seemed as though she tried to maintain an authoritative tone, but the longer she spoke the more her voice shuddered. "I want you to leave my kingdom and never return... Leave. Before I am forced to do something I don't want to do."

Ravio couldn't believe it. He had hoped that Hilda would follow his advice, but he hadn't imagined it under these circumstances. He began to worry. Yuga was a powerful sorcerer. Going into his chambers with news of his permanent dismissal was one of the scariest things Ravio could fathom, yet Hilda seemed completely blind to any danger. If something happened to the princess because of his warning, he'd never forgive himself. Ravio could also hear pain in her voice. Was she crying?

_I'm sorry Hilda. I didn't mean for you to do this alone, but what can I do?_

As the conversation continued to unfold, Ravio felt the urge to pull himself away and go elsewhere, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Perhaps it was concern for the princess, or curiosity, or worse, personal satisfaction from listening to Hilda telling Yuga to leave.

"Has the worm been filling your head with his nonsense again?" Yuga's voice was clearer than Hilda's.

Ravio's face grew hot with anger.

"My decision is firm, Yuga. Leave!" Hilda raised her voice and then lowered it. "The alternative is death."

_Death? What's going on here? Goddesses know Yuga probably deserves it, but that wasn't what I had in mind..._

"I swore an oath to the royal family – to you. I won't leave. Your Grace... I love you too much to walk away."

Ravio's eyes widened, a feeling of emotional numbness overcoming him. Then he was livid.

_That's a lie! It HAS to be... Don't believe him, Hilda!_

There was no mistaking it now. Hilda began to weep from the other side of the door. Her voice was nearly a whisper now, making her words unintelligible to Ravio. He strained to hear. Yuga softened his tone, in a way he only spoke to Hilda.

_Someone as selfish as him can't feel love. He's just using her to get what he wants... What is he planning?_

Ravio furrowed his brow, confused. It sounded like Yuga was giving Hilda a history lesson. As Ravio listened, his mind struggled to weave a web of meaning from the bits and pieces. The more he heard, the sicker he felt.

_It's worse than I thought. Oh goddesses, it's so much worse... It wasn't my imagination... Yuga is the demon king reborn? Why does he have Triforce of Beauty? The goddesses must have a sick sense of humor._

Ravio had never thought he was capable of such intense anger, disbelief, and fear all at once. But another part of Yuga's confession, Ravio didn't even want to dignify with logical thought.

_So that's what he wants? The Captain was right about Yuga. Flagrant... The man is flagrant..._

The captain had often joked about Yuga's intentions towards the princess for some time, and it still made Ravio cringe every time. In his mind, Yuga was repulsive in both appearance and personality.

Then he heard Hilda clearly. "How can I trust you again? How can I trust you when Ravio was right all along? He didn't even need his memories to tell you were treacherous. I am a fool. I... I need to talk to him," Hilda said.

Ravio almost jumped out of his shoes.

_My memories? Is she talking about the past lives of the hero, or something else?_

He had to get away. He couldn't let either of them catch him eavesdropping. He already felt trapped by destiny. He could feel it like a weight dragging him down to the bottom of Lake Lorule.

_Perhaps I'll tell the captain I feel ill and can't go to training any longer..._

His mind was screaming for answers. Having heard enough to drive him to the milk bar for the rest of his life, Ravio backed away from the door and began to walk down the hall as quietly as possible, then he paused. A hush had fallen inside the room since Hilda had last spoke. Ravio began to break into a sweat, wondering what was going on. Was the princess safe?

_I should do something. If I wasn't such a coward I'd just go in there._

As worried as he was, he couldn't bring himself to turn back. Then, to his horror he heard the door swing open. He held his breath, tense and at the ready. Yuga was coming his way, staff in hand, at a brisk pace. Under Yuga's long sleeves, Ravio caught sight of the gleaming triangle upon his hand.

_No, no, no, no..._

"Yuga, wait! Where are you going?" Hilda called in desperation as she poked her head out of the sorcerer's room.

"Look, Your Grace! The worm has been spying on us this whole time!"

Ravio broke into a sprint. He pushed himself down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him, cursing himself for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and for leaving the bracelet at home.

Several servants began to notice the chase. A few stopped to stare, their faces aghast in horror. Ravio heard the surprised screams behind him as he weaved between the startled servants, with Yuga in pursuit.

"What's going on?" Someone shouted.

As Ravio drew close to the foyer, he looked back to see Yuga had pursued him all the way there. Ravio almost fell down the stairs, but managed to keep his footing as he bounded down the staircase.

Yuga swung his paintbrush shaped staff and a dark, multi-colored barrier formed over windows and doors, blocking any means of escape. It looked like morose stained glass art

"I trapped a rat with a human face! I trapped a rat with a human face!" Yuga shouted in a singsong voice. His high pitched laugh rang through the air.

_I'm not ready for this. I NEED that bracelet if I'm going to stand a chance._

Ravio had to wonder if anyone was ever ready to fight.

"I hate to waste my magic on you, but you leave me no choice. You'll make little else but a grotesque smear on the wall. Exactly where you've always belonged!"

"Yuga, stop this!" Hilda shouted from the top of the staircase. She was out of breath from giving chase.

With nowhere to run, Ravio unsheathed the sword strapped to his back, holding it in front of himself defensively.

"I don't want to fight you, Yuga!" Ravio entreated the sorcerer.

"No need for a fight, if you'll just stand still like a good little worm. This will only take a second." Yuga said drawing near, tapping the shaft of his staff against his palm. Ravio knew he was getting cornered against a wall.

In the meantime, a small gathering of servants and knights in training had began to converge in the foyer.

The sorcerer unleashed a colorful blast of magic. Ravio dropped to the ground, missing the magical attack by inches.

"You're too quick, worm," Yuga grumbled.

Another powerful blast of colors stuck Ravio from behind, making him drop to his knees, knocking the breath from his lungs.

_He can make things come out of the wall... I've got to get to the center of the room_, Ravio thought.

Ravio prepared to dodge another attack from the artistic sorcerer. Instead Yuga summoned apparitions to surround Ravio. The purple clad knight froze. The copies were in his likeness, but with lifeless eyes and smiling faces. Ravio grew unnerved, then panic took hold. Ravio struggled to plant his feet to keep his knees from shaking.

_This is it... I'm not going to make it. Any second now I'll be made into a living piece of graffiti._

Yuga cackled watching the boy cower.

"S-shouldn't we help?" Ravio overheard one of his fellow knights in training.

"I... I'm too afraid," replied another, sounding grievously embarrassed by his admission.

"This seems to be a personal matter. Better let them fight it out," said another.

"Y-yeah... You're right. Let's wait for the Captain..."

_They're cowards... Just like I am... No... Cowardice doesn't help anyone. From now on, I refuse to be that person._

Ravio closed his eyes and extended his sword. He then spun, slicing through the apparitions surrounding him in one quick motion. Having cleared his demon like doppelgangers, he raised his sword to Yuga.

Yuga laughed. "Pathetic..." He summoned another bolt of energy. This time Ravio pushed away from the wall, before the blast could wrack his body with shattering pain. He forced himself past the sorcerer, who was of a slender build. Yuga stumbled and then regained his footing, grunting in frustration.

Finally in the center of the room, Ravio breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was safe from Yuga's wall based attacks. Still, he didn't want to completely underestimate Yuga's abilities. He gave the sorcerer a smirk. "So the goddesses picked you to bear the Triforce of Beauty? They must be blind or have a sick sense of humor, maybe both."

"Wha-what?" Yuga stammered. "How dare you! You'll pay for that!" Yuga stomped his foot in rage, releasing a pulse of energy around himself. Colorful, angry flames shot forth from every wall in the room – as if the summoner held nothing back. Still, the attacks didn't have the range to reach Ravio. Servants and guards screamed as they found a safer place to stand. Ravio glanced around to make sure everyone was safe.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Yuga. The hero of Lorule always defeats you in the end, right?" As terrified as he was, he enjoyed pushing Yuga's buttons. If the sorcerer had any insecurities at all, Ravio was certain he understood them now.

Yuga had stopped his attack and began to pace as if planning his next move. Ravio then noticed the flames from Yuga's staff had gone out. The artist looked at the golden paintbrush, irritation showing on his pallid features.

"Oh really? If you're a hero of anything, it's rescuing rupees from their imprisonment in other's wallets," he sneered at the boy.

"You're through, Yuga. I'm not going to fight you anymore. You're going to leave now, just like Her Highness told you." Ravio continued to hold his sword at the ready.

The servants and guards whispered among themselves, exchanging confused glances.

"This is over when I say it's over!"

Ravio scowled at the flamboyant sorcerer. "Foolish clown..."

"Come on worm, fight me, or wriggle away like the coward you are!" Yuga advanced toward the boy, holding his staff like a club.

Refusing to back away, Ravio made a diagonal slash through the air in Yuga's direction in warning. Yuga attempted to block the sword with his staff, but the force of the blow made him lose his grip. The staff clattered to the stone floor, but Yuga barely reacted, continuing to advance on the knight. Ravio swung his sword again, although this time it grazed the sorcerer's arm- just slightly above his wrist. Yuga shrieked in pain, applying pressure as blood began to trickle from the shallow wound. Ravio could hear the man's breathing hitch, perhaps in pain. Ravio didn't know how, but he maintained his composure. Under different circumstances, he might have vomited. Despite being a knight in training, the thought of blood spilled in violence was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He tried to rationalize his change of heart.

_I can't hide my head in the sand anymore. The demon king's incarnate has been living behind these walls all these years, serving at the princess's side, manipulating her kind heart. He deceived her. Just as I always feared. How can I, in clear conscious, allow that to continue?_

The sorcerer continued to hold the wound in disbelief. For the briefest moment, his dark eyes welled up with a hopeless, disconcerted look. Then he shot a hateful glance in Ravio's direction. "I won't lose to _you_! I can't!"

_He just doesn't know when to quit. I MUST do this- for Hilda._

"Yuga! Please... Please stop!" Hilda called out again, still at the top of the stairs.

Yuga turned to look up at her, his bright red dreadlocks cascading at the swift movement. This was exactly the opportunity Ravio needed. Ravio shut his eyes tight. He squeezed the handle of his sword and charged toward his distracted opponent, positioning the sword at the level of the sorcerer's torso. The young knight in training prepared himself mentally for the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh and bone.

* * *

**A/N: **Just an acknowledgement that Yuga's line about 'Ravio rescuing rupees' came from my beta, HazelGamerEyes during one of our chats. The line was too brilliant to pass up, so I asked her permission to include it. Also, check out out her new one shot "Breathless". Even you're not a Ghirazel, it's worth reading. Also wanted to thank Hacchan for offering ideas for the fight scene. I don't often write fight scenes, preferring to write dialogue, thoughts, and love scenes, so I hope I did alright.

**HacchanADL**: Yes, some people may think that my decision to make Yuga Ganondorf's parallel an odd one, but consider this: Ganondorf is power obsessed. His body type and appearance reflects this. He's tall and muscular. Yuga on the other hand is beauty obsessed, so his design is different from Ganondorf's. He has a face full of makeup, long meticulously cared for hair, and a slight build. Ganondorf's appearance gives the impression of power, Yuga's gives the impression of a beauty seeker. But they still have the same hair color and similar facial features - same nose, chin, and lips. I'm also really thrilled with your assessment of the dynamics between Yuga and Hilda. I think you hit the nail on the head.

**Prometheus17: **A big reason I wanted to write this fanfic was to explore the interaction between the Lorule three and how they relate to each other, what they think of each other ect. I will say that the Ravio here is the same Ravio from the game - just having lived life under different circumstances. Perhaps being a knight and having a piece of the Triforce will be enough to empower him on his journey towards courage.

**HazelGamerEyes: **Thanks! Our talks really help inspire this fanfic in so many ways. I like the idea of Lorule being Hyrule's dark mirror even at it's best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

A hush had fallen over the foyer after the princess's call to the sorcerer. As he turned to her, his eyes betrayed his arrogant manner. The knight behind him clutched the hilt of his sword, a look of resolve on his face. The princess realized her mistake, red eyes going wide in horror.

"Yu-" She breathed. She rushed forward on legs that had become hopelessly stiff, as if her heart had stopped beating and all blood ceased to flow. Her irises constricted, eclipsing all but a sliver of crimson for the briefest moment. And then she was seized by a memory.

_In the midst of an ancient battle between a mortal and the demon king, a goddess slept within a crystal, dreaming. Long ago the golden three had told her that an incorruptible youth would defeat a great evil, and protect the Triforce. Waiting for that inevitable day when evil would arise, Lorelle expected to feel nothing but fear and contempt. When the demon king finally appeared to her she was left speechless. Knowing his fate became burdensome. She'd told him as much – even besought him when he enclosed her within the crystal, but he would not hearken to her prophesies. And now, she already knew what awaited her when she awoke._

Tears ran down the princess's cheeks. She swung her staff in a wide arc as she descended the staircase at an impossible speed, but she felt as if she were running in slow motion.

_The crystal faded and Lorelle's brilliant crimson eyes opened. A thick fog had settled on the battlefield. She scanned the horizon. The demon king was out there, but she didn't know what direction to travel. Something staggered forward. Emerging from the fog was the youth she knew to be the hero. He was clutching a dire wound that would surely end his life. Meeting his green eyes, her features tensed in pity, knowing he'd overcame a lifetime of cowardly tenancies only to end up like this. She shut her eyes, reflecting on all the sacrifices that came with guarding the Triforce. Even so, the youth was the victor, just as the golden three had foretold. She breathed a regretful sigh of relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a brief pulse of the colorful aura she was searching for. The hero shot her a disbelieving glance, as if wise to what she planned to do. Lorelle glided past him with a determined but graceful gait. The youth's knees gave out and he collapsed. He shouted, warning her to go no further. Following the dimming aura, the goddess found him laying in a collapsed heap of ruffled feathers. She could just make out the outline of the fabled Master Sword impaled in his chest._

Clang!

Everyone gasped. The knight's sword fractured, having come in contact with a transparent lavender crystal. The princess advanced toward the knight at an alarming pace. Experiencing all the anger and sorrow Lorelle felt in that moment so long ago, she drew back her hand and struck him across the face, hard.

The knight recoiled with a shocked expression, holding his cheek. "Hilda, what are you doing?"

Red irises constricted before returning to normal. Her mouth hung open, realizing what she'd done.

"Ravio, I-I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright... With your gloves, it didn't hurt that bad... Heh..."

Silence.

"Hilda, are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she said still in shock.

"But, those tears..."

"I said I'm fine!" She hadn't realized she'd shed tears until he called attention to it. Hilda wiped her eyes with her gloved hand. The last thing she was able to recall was watching the fight unfold. She shifted her eyes. What had been going through her mind just before? What was it that made her strike Ravio? She couldn't remember.

Gathering her bearings, Hilda saw that the magical barriers around the foyer had vanished. A few servants and guards were already leaving while others were coming in to observe the spectacle. Those who hadn't seen the fight were trying to ascertain how it had happened, and those that had were all too eager to tell.

Hilda turned her attention to Yuga, who was encased within the crystal. Hilda blinked in disbelief. She hadn't even been aware of this ability of hers. He appeared to be asleep. It was a serene sight, a sharp contrast from the intensity of the fight that had occurred just moments before.

"Your Highness?"

Hilda turned her head to acknowledge Ravio.

"I may never understand why you did what you just did," Ravio began, "but I want to thank you. You saved me a lot of grief."

At last the Captain of the Guard strode into the foyer. "Alright, what is the meaning of this? What'd I miss?"

Hilda spoke first, "Captain, take Ravio and make sure he retires for the day. That is all," she ordered brusquely, not wanting the irritating older man to ruin her day any further with his inquiry.

The Captain gave her a confused look. "Is it my understanding that Yuga started a fight? Let me remind you, Your Highness, word travels fast within these walls."

"If you value your position, Captain, then you'd be wise to quell any rumors among your men."

"Understood, Your Highness. But... What would you have me do with him?" The Captain gestured towards the crystal. "Perhaps he should cool his heels in the dungeon."

"I..." Hilda paused, already feeling the weight of his judgment on her for what she'd say next. "I'll discipline him myself."

The Captain gave a hearty laugh. "I thought you might say that, Your Highness. I'm eager to hear what this 'discipline' entails." He winked and then turned to Ravio. Hilda bit the inside of her lip, suppressing the urge to curse.

Looking around at all the servants and knights watching her, she knew she could no longer take privacy for granted. Collecting Yuga's staff from the floor, Hilda returned to the crystal. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the power contained in the tetrahedron of her own staff. A brilliant flash of light overtook herself and the crystal. When the light dissipated a moment later, they were gone.

Reappearing in Yuga's chambers, the smoky aroma of incense greeted her. She regarded the figure inside the crystal. She was at a loss for what she'd say to him when he came to. They could only continue their painful conversation, only worsened by his outburst. With a heavy sigh, she dropped the sorcerer's staff onto his ostentatious looking bed. Anyone who might have stumbled upon the room might have thought it was a guest room for visiting nobles.

Hilda paced in front of the crystal. She sighed, placing her gloved hand to the crystal's surface. He had betrayed her so many times in a bid to create a perfect world. Ever since his confession, she'd felt the sensation of falling. She'd only wanted to trust him. Vulnerability, loss of control over the situation and her emotions were all things she loathed, but the tears wouldn't come. Despite knowing he couldn't hear her, she spoke, still in disbelief over her recent actions.

"I saved you from the fate you deserved. I saved you from the hero – and everyone saw."

As if responding to her, the crystal began to crack, forming long fissures along it's glassy surface. Hilda stepped back as the crystal shattered into a multitude of tiny pieces and disappeared into thin air. Hilda opened her mouth, ready to release every bit of frustration until there was nothing left inside. Instead, she was at a loss when Yuga reached out and threw his arms around her. Her head rested against his slight frame, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

Everything was so silent for several moments. Hilda waited, unsure of what to say.

"Hilda... All of a sudden you were so close... I thought..." Yuga raised his head, looked behind himself. "How did I get back here," he asked, letting go of her slowly.

"You ran out of magic. Ravio almost-"

Yuga shook his head. "No, no... He merely frustrated me and I had to take a moment to collect my composure."

Hilda was no longer able to contain her rising anger. "That's a lie and you know it!"

He pretended to ignore her. He pulled up his sleeve, examining with disgust the angry crimson slice on his forearm which was beginning to clot. "How dare he become so bold to inflict this upon my beautiful body?"

"Why couldn't you have just left? Is it really so hard?" She shouted, releasing the full extent of her fury. "None of this should have happened. Now Ravio will never forgive me."

"His forgiveness is irrelevant. How is it you would listen to him and demand I leave? What has he done besides spy on you and blather endlessly about how I'm not fit to be around you? My counsel has shaped you into the beautiful masterpiece you are."

"That's exactly whats wrong." she snapped, exasperated. "I just want to do right by my kingdom, but I.. I'm too close to you. You frightened a lot of servants - even trained knights, caused a scene, and terrorized the supposed hero of this land. Perhaps I should have let him kill you..."

"Kill me? That is a most egregious exaggeration, Your Grace," He said in a challenging tone.

Hilda was livid, she raised her voice, " - and let history repeat itself."

His face fell, catching her meaning. "How trite of you Hilda... I was most disappointed you would seek the brat's counsel rather than mine. It is an ugliness, Your Grace, but I am willing to overlook it. But if you have no need of me," Yuga said, his voice rising and falling in a way that caught Hilda's undivided attention, "your hero awaits." His words were cutting, but she was sure her own words had been even worse for him to hear. He continued in a more objective voice. "Hilda, Your Grace, I must ask - What would become of your kingdom if someone like him were to take the throne?"

Hilda gave a relieved sigh. With a mere suggestion she had incited the reaction she wanted. "Which is why I want you to promise me you will not fight the hero again. I don't want the cycle to repeat anymore than you do. If we are to break this cycle, we must cooperate." She took a step towards him, holding out her hand. "Let me help you."

Turning his arm, She laid her gloved hand over the gash. Her Triforce radiated warmly. When she withdrew her hand there was nothing but flawless pale skin. She looked at the palm of her glove expecting to see the color of rust, but her pristine white glove was unstained.

"My sincerest gratitude, Your Grace."

Hilda let go of his arm, turning towards the door.

"The Captain, the servants, perhaps even Ravio... They suspect there is more to us than there is."

It took Yuga a moment to catch her meaning. "Ah... But there isn't..."

Her mind wandered back to ruined Lorule, to the night before they'd set their plan in motion. He sat by her beside all night to help her put her anxieties at ease. Perhaps it was the first time she questioned why there wasn't more to their relationship.

_Perhaps if things had continued on as they had - if Yuga hadn't found the Sacred Realm and learned of Hyrule, who knows... Things were certainly desperate enough to warrant such a union_

"What about in our past lives?"

"No..."

"Why not. Why didn't we...?"

"Why didn't we what?" She imagined a melancholy smile on his face.

"Nevermind... I have decided your punishment. First, you are not to leave the castle..."

"You're not going to exile me after all?"

"Yes... Rather than forcing you to leave my kingdom you will tell me everything you know from our past lives. You must answer all my questions and leave no detail untold - an interrogation if you will... But if you refuse," she turned and met his gaze, "then perhaps I'll let the Captain decide your fate."

"You may ask to your heart's content, Your Grace. I have nothing left to hide."

"And one more thing - there is no reason for you to wear the gloves anymore, lest Beauty be concealed. You're very fortunate, you know that?"

Yuga scoffed, "The Worm is fortunate, Your Grace, not I."

Hilda shot Yuga an annoyed look. Was he still trying to pretend she hadn't saved him? Deep down she knew it was just his arrogant side.

"I just mean to say you're very fortunate it was only a slight wound, you need that hand after all..."

A tight lipped smile appeared on Yuga's painted features.

Hilda realized what she'd implied and her face grew hot. "To paint with, I mean," She quickly corrected, growing flustered with herself. Already she couldn't stop the feeling of fairies in her stomach.

_Nayru, what's wrong with me, _she thought_._

"Hilda, you're making a face." He closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms again, stroking her hair. "And yet, you're still verily immeasurably beautiful."

She wondered if under all that white makeup, he was blushing, too.

"My my... I'd love to see the look on his ugly face if he could see us now." Yuga breathed against her neck.

Hilda's eyes went wide, a warmth rushing through her whole body. "See what?"

His lips met hers. She dropped her staff in surprise, but she hardly noticed. She had already wrapped her arms around him. A gentle sound escaped her lips, somewhere between a shudder and a hum of approval. He responded by deepening the kiss. She could feel years of longing from him. She never wanted him to stop. He began to press himself against her, digging his fingers into the fabric of her dress with want. She could curse how restrictive her royal gowns were. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable attire for such a passionate embrace. She only wanted more. She focused on his painted lips moving against hers, and his nose brushing against her cheek. She grabbed a fistful of the fabric of his tunic, squeezing when he began to pull away.

"How was that," he purred. "Good?"

"D-don't think it's that easy to regain my trust." In truth her head was spinning.

"Ah, it's never that easy, is it? I would search for the gates of the Sacred Realm if you so desired. For you I would move worlds and upend every hideous thing without a moments hesitation."

Hilda smiled sadly. Should she tell him she already knew well the location of the Sacred Realm thanks to his efforts in ruined Lorule? Where would she be without him, she thought. She knew if she didn't do everything in her power to keep him by her side, she'd never find peace. Her gaze lingered on him, trying to maintain her delicate countenance despite her conflicting emotions.

"I need to go now... "

As the princess picked up her fallen staff and made her way to the door, the sorcerer shadowed her. She acknowledged him, turning back. "Will you wake me up tomorrow? I think I'd like that - for things to go back to how we used to be."

There was a wistful look in his eyes as he lifted her chin. Hesitating, she parted her lips. He dipped his head to her and they shared one last kiss. At last she departed his chambers with a trembling realization. She loved him.

After making sure the atmosphere around the castle had calmed down, and when the sun began to set behind the horizon of Lorule field, Hilda returned to her chambers. As she reflected on the day's events she laughed darkly, in shame, settling into the most peaceful night's sleep she'd ever had. As she drifted off, her unconscious mind returned to the one place where her parents were alive – dancing in a great hall for all time.

* * *

**Black Jellyfish**: Glad you picked up on that and liked it. I always liked that quote since it's the first thing Zelda says of Ganondorf when she comes out of the crystal in Ocarina of Time.

**James Birdsong**: Thanks! Hope you'll continue to read.

**HacchanADL**: I always try to do the characters justice in everything I write, but I do realize that many readers will probably appreciate this chapter a little more seeing Yuga in action and behaving as he did in the game. He's too arrogant to accept defeat or admit weakness, but he might have to in order to regain Hilda's trust. And thanks for translating Yuga's Italian dialogue for me. :)

**HazelGamerEyes**: I had a lot of fun writing their dialogue. Obviously I love seeing Yuga and Hilda interact in fanfiction, but Ravio and Yuga interacting is the next best thing, especially since we don't see that in ALBW at all. We all know how Ravio feels about Yuga from his journal. So I can only imagine what Ravio would want to say to Yuga if he had the courage, and with the last chapter I did just that!

**Prometheus17**: I'm glad my action scene was enjoyable to read despite it not being my forte. I'm so glad you've been willing to keep an open mind while reading this story, and I'm even more relieved you enjoy my development of Ravio's transition into the hero. He has no knowledge of Link or the existence of Hyrule this time, so he must rely on himself now. Also there's plenty more Lorulean history planned for future chapters!

**LadyMuffin8**: Another Yuga x Hilda fan. :'D I was so thrilled by your review. I love your Yugilda art! And its really awesome that the German version of Hilda says that. I really am just DYING for Nintendo to revisit Lorule and expand on what they gave us in ALBW. My feels demand it! No doubt this is a DARK ship, yet I find myself writing all these really sweet, romantic moments. Go figure, right? Sometimes I worry I'm scaring people away. XD It's really a huge relief that there are a few that want to these two get together and see the the possibility for chemistry between them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_The air in Misery Mire had grown unusually cool that night. The celebration ended and the sorceresses retreated into their huts, all except Fayre, who stayed out to watch the stars. She was enjoying the last bit of warmth the bonfire offered when she received unexpected company. She soon had a bad feeling about her two visitors. The twin hags must have been centuries old. Although appearing frail and withered, Fayre sensed that nothing could be further from the truth about these women. They immediately made their intentions clear with little introduction._

_"That mark..." The old crone's voice melded with the crackle of the fire. "He is the demon king reborn. You will hand him over to us, yes?"_

_Fayre gripped the bundle in her arms tighter, wrapping her lithe fingers around the newborn's tiny hand to hide the mysterious golden triangle. How could she have known so little about what evil dwelled right in her tiny village of women? She contemplated what she'd say. Her mouth began to form the words, but no sound came forth._

Fayre's eyes shot open. Before her was a sight most unwanted.

"Did you know your son almost died yesterday?" Kotake's voice was as cold and brittle as ice.

Fayre blinked, dismayed with how empty her arms felt. The weight and warmth she'd felt just moments ago was gone.

She was still in a haze from the dream. She felt a little annoyed that these two old curs woke her from a somewhat pleasant dream. It took a moment for Kotake's words to register in Fayre's mind, and when they did it felt as if she were falling.

"What?" Her voice was hollow.

She unwrapped her arms from around herself and sat up, trying to adjust to the dim light in her hut. Outside her window, the moon reflected off the murky waters of the swamp.

"Such a pity you left the temple so soon yesterday. We went ahead and resumed our visions without you."

Anger and resentment welled up in her. How many moments of his life had they seen that she hadn't? Their cruelty knew no bounds.

"W-will you show me?" She wanted so badly not to plead with them, but that was proving impossible.

"Are you sure that is wise, Fayre?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Fayre said almost losing her composure. She didn't have time for Koume's mind games. "I just want to know he's safe... I have to see for myself."

"As you wish. Yuga's your son, after all. We'll show you on one condition."

"Which is?" She asked, without hesitation.

"We have a plan to bring Yuga back to Misery Mire. All we ask is your continued cooperation."

"R-really?" Fayre's eyes lit up. "Wait.. You're not still thinking of harming the princess are you?"

"Oh goodness no. We've got something else in mind for her. Hohohoho."

Fayre didn't like the way Koume worded that. Why was it so funny to her?

"So, what is your answer?" Koume asked after a long pause from Fayre.

"I... I'd like to know more."

"We'll explain in a little bit, my dear. You want him back, don't you? By any means necessary?"

Fayre swallowed. Her throat was bone dry. "Yes."

"I'm glad you understand your place, Fayre..." Koume's thin lips curled into a smile. With a flick of her bony wrist, an orb manifested and floated towards Fayre.

It began with a knight running down an ornate, but dark corridor in terror from a mad artist. A fight broke out, drawing the attention of other knights and servants. The princess appeared at the top of the stairs to entreat the artist. The knight, seeing his opportunity to strike rushed at his opponent with sword in hand. It ended with the princess preserving the artist in a crystal just moments before the knight's sword shattered against the pristine glass surface. The enraged princess lashed out at the knight with a swift slap to the face. It defied every expectation Fayre had. As the vision flickered and faded away, she knew this one was both the most terrible and the most beautiful vision she'd seen.

Yuga was alive, thanks to the Princess. For that, Fayre was grateful. This was a most welcome surprise - a miracle even. To withhold emotion in that moment was next to impossible.

"You see... She is not as expendable as you thought."

"I don't care that she saved him, and neither should you! That wench is leading him on!" Koume growled.

Fayre began to feel uneasy again. Should she have just said nothing?

"You see what the world is coming to, Koume? For countless generations the sorceresses have stolen Lorulean men, and now their princess is stealing our king!" Kotake exclaimed.

"It's a good thing we have a plan to remedy that, isn't it, sister?"

Fayre wished she knew what they were talking about, but dreaded the moment when she'd find out.

The three continued to talk for a longest time about the vision. The boy who held the Triforce of Reason was the hero, or at least Koume and Kotake were certain of it. A vision many years ago had shown the boy's first meeting with the princess – much to Yuga's dismay.

Fayre couldn't help but feel her anger burn against this supposed hero - although she knew it was irrational. It was Yuga who started the fight, after all. No, she thought, he attacked while Yuga was distracted - which was unforgivable in her eyes.

"I thought heroes were supposed to be courageous and fair."

"Things aren't always what they seem in Lorule, my dear. And you are right to be concerned. We possess knowledge beyond what is told in legends. The hero always has a hand in the downfall of each incarnation of His Grace." Koume warned. "We've waited many years to aid him. We must not let him fail. The good news is that he still shows enmity towards the hero. It suits him well. Unfortunately, he isn't as powerful as he should be and he was defeated. If you had handed him over years ago, we could have brought him up properly. He would not be in this debacle of a situation he's in now."

Fayre ignored the criticism, knowing she wouldn't take any of it back. Although, she had to admit, if there was a way to bring Yuga back to Misery Mire it was too tempting an opportunity to pass up. She would go to him now if she were able. Still, she couldn't help shake the crawling suspicion that the witches were going to do something reprehensible to the princess.

_Goddesses help me._

"So... Are you going to tell me about this plan?"

**oOo**

"Why is it you wear that bunny hood, boy?"

Ravio raised his head. From under his hood he saw the waitress staring at him. She cocked her head to the side as if trying to get a peak at his face. Not answering her question, he lifted the hood of his robe and let the rabbit ears flop behind him, leaving them formless. He didn't meet her eyes. Instead, he stared down at the empty jug of milk on the well worn wooden counter in front of him.

"Ah, that's much better, don't you think?" The girl giggled.

"Airalon! Stop pestering the customers and get back to work! Cripes!" Ingo grumbled.

"Yes, Uncle!"

The moment Ingo turned his head, Airalon shot him a nasty look. She began to make her rounds among the other patrons, making sure their milk jugs were full.

Ravio kept his head down, listening to the chatter around him. Airalon was giggling and commanding much of the attention in the milk bar. Already the customers - especially the men- seemed to adore her. Ravio caught bits and pieces of information. She'd grown up on a ranch with her father. The milk sold at the bar was a product of the ranch, or so she claimed. This was her first job away from the ranch. Listening helped fill the time as Ravio waited for the captain.

Ravio extended his hand from the long sleeve of his robe, casting a glance at the bracelet, which he now refused to take off. There was no longer any lingering doubt to his identity as the hero. Yuga had used the word 'hero' and 'worm' interchangeably when referring to the past heroes. That was how Ravio knew he was talking about him. He was still trying to make sense of everything he'd heard, but he was far too disturbed to share it with anyone, even the captain. Especially the Captain. If the Captain had heard what Yuga had confessed to Hilda, he'd never let Ravio hear the end of it. The captain thrived on gossip, and knowing him, he'd even pay the bards to make a song of it. Ravio shuddered.

The only appropriate person to talk about such matters was Hilda herself, but as long as Yuga held influence over her, Ravio didn't want to be anywhere near the princess.

_There was often tales of the heroes possessing the same soul to protect the descendants of the goddess, but I never gave it any serious thought until now... Why is it that Yuga remembers so much, but I don't remember anything? How much more is there that I don't know?_

The possibilities were endless and it frightened Ravio.

If somehow Ravio could push his destiny onto somebody else, he knew he'd do it in a heartbeat, which was a vague reason why Ravio was waiting at this bar. Perhaps the captain wasn't the portrait of wisdom, but Ravio though the older man more courageous than he. Maybe he could convince the captain to do what he was unwilling to do himself.

At last the barrel chested man with the purple bobbed haircut arrived and took his place next to Ravio.

"How come I didn't see you in the training yard today?"

"My sword is broken." Ravio mumbled.

"That's no excuse. I got plenty to spare."

Ravio knew he wasn't getting out of this. He decided to tell the truth. "I'm not going back. I can't stand him!"

"Who, the royal nursemaid?" The Captain gave a hearty laugh, placing his hand on Ravio's shoulder.

Ravio didn't laugh. "Yeah... Mr. Perfect," he said disdain clear in his voice.

"Mr. Perfect, huh?," the Captain almost snorted. "Is that what you're calling him now? He did stir up quite a royal mess, didn't he? But you held your own against him, did you not? I'm proud of you, boy. Too bad I wasn't there sooner. I would have paid good rupee to see you put him in his place."

"Captain, I... I just did what I had to. I hate him. And Her Highness always takes his side. How does she do that?"

"He does have a way with her, doesn't he?"

"Can't you see he has no place at her side? You of all people should do something."

The captain shrugged. "The servants are all agog with rumors and my men are afraid of him now. All I can do is tell them that the Princess knows what's best. As much as I'd like to see him go, I must abide by the princess's orders. She was adamant about dealing with him herself." The captain grinned and shook his head. "I wonder what punishment she has in store for him? Perhaps he really is cooling his heels... in her chambers," the captain chuckled.

How could the captain make crass jokes at a time like this? Ravio felt sick to his stomach, and the bard's cheerful music wasn't making it any easier. He felt like he was going to lose his mind and his lunch.

"Excuse me, Captain... I think I've drank too much milk... I- I need to step outside."

As Ravio exited the bar, Sheerow flew down from the bar's roof and alighted on Ravio's shoulder. The bird greeted him by nuzzling into his plush blue and black scarf. It was like the bird had been patiently waiting for him. Ravio smiled, even if only a little.

"Sorry, Buddy. I totally forgot to get your bread crumbs, but there's still plenty of bird seed at the house. My mind's been preoccupied lately... Let's say we go home and get some rest. Maybe tomorrow I'll set out to become a traveling merchant like I've been meaning to. There's got to be more than Lorule, right?"

As Ravio turned in the direction of his house, Sheerow chirped and took flight, heading north.

"Hey wait!"

Sheerow trilled to Ravio as its melody grew further away. It was as if the bird was asking him to follow.

Ravio gave a heavy sign and lurched after the bird. He wasn't in the mood for this. Not one bit.

Sheerow continued to the edge of town with Ravio in pursuit. Somehow Ravio had found the energy to pick up his pace until he was running at a full sprint. Already countless people in the street had given him funny looks. He knew he must have looked ridiculous for more reasons than one.

When he realized where Sheerow was leading him, he no longer cared who was staring.

"Sheerow, No! Don't go in there!" Ravio's shouts went ignored as the white and blue bird disappeared into Skull Woods.

The urge to vomit had never been greater as Ravio stood at the edge of the woods, holding his side. He broke out into a cold sweat and he knew why. He hadn't forgotten that mysterious figure he'd seen just days prior. He'd ignored it and hadn't told a soul of what he'd seen. He hadn't even wrote about it in his journal. But he'd never forget. As he stared into the gloom he wondered if the rumors about these woods were true. He wasn't interested in finding out either.

"Hey! You're going to come back out, right Buddy?" Ravio called into the woods. Nothing. Ravio's shoulders slumped. Sheerow had led him there on purpose. Ravio was sure of it. That, or Sheerow had a death wish.

_What am I supposed to do? I don't even have a sword anymore._

All was quiet until Ravio heard Sheerow resume his trilling. But this time it was louder and more insistent. Right then his concern for his bird overtook any concern for himself as he dashed into the woods and down a winding path, strewn with bones of both humans and animal. Further in he noticed what appeared to be the rib cage of what once must have been some massive, ancient beast. The rib cage was so large that it formed an arch like structure over the path. As Ravio passed under it, he had to admit he was relieved he hadn't come across such a creature while it was alive.

_Or maybe such creatures still exist... They're just lurking in some deep, dark place in the depths of Lorule..._

Ravio stopped dead in his tracks. For what he saw made his heart lurch. He didn't dare move.

There was Sheerow - perched on the shoulder of the skeletal figure.

Ravio's breathing hitched and he struggled speak. The sight was horrifying enough the first time, but now he was just mere feet away. He could scarcely get his tongue or lips to form the words.

"Sheerow, get away from him..." His words were just above a whisper and much too high to be acknowledged as a serious command.

The figure took a step towards him. Ravio backed away, raising his hands in front of him.

"Stay back!" Ravio toppled backwards as his heel came in contact with a tree root. He landed hard, scraping his palms against the earth.

The area where the figure's face would be began to cloud over, obscuring the skull. As the miasma lifted, the face of a living man smiled back at Ravio. The man had kind features – bushy dark eyebrows, emerald eyes, and soft crinkles etched into his visage.

"Be still, my son."

Ravio's jaw dropped. Ravio knew exactly what his father looked like, and he didn't look a thing like this man. In fact, this man looked more like himself than anyone else.

"W-Who are you?" Ravio asked, although he already knew. He was too absorbed in disbelief to say anything else.

"We share the same soul - you and I... My life ended centuries ago, and now... Here you are, at last..."

Ravio pulled himself back up to his feet, not taking his eyes off the man that stood before him.

"You..." The man continued. "You are the hero of this land - just as I was. No amount of denial will change that. It is time you awakened as the hero."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ravio noticed Sheerow perched on his shoulder. He breathed an uneasy sigh of relief, his heartbeat already returning to it's normal rhythm.

"Already you've fought the greatest evil of Lorule."

Ravio's eyes darkened. "Yes... and he's still alive thanks to Her Highness..." Ravio spoke before he had a moment to filter his words. He felt a pang of guilt as soon as the words left his mouth.

The man gave him a sympathetic look. "You have a reasonable mind, my son, but your heart is clouded from resentment."

"You did better?" Ravio snapped.

"Far from it... I harbored the same feelings as you... I uncovered a scheme of the princess's attendant and went to the king with proof of his treachery. He was executed at the king's behest. I was recognized as the hero by the whole kingdom. I had the princess's gratitude – or so she claimed. I did everything for her well being, yet..."

"Yet?"

"There was a saying in our time – 'to bless with half your soul and curse with the other'. This applied to my princess more than anyone I ever knew."

That sounds a lot like my princess," Ravio conceded, not sure had he felt.

"She was forever changed. There were times her eyes seemed lifeless, and when she thought she was alone, she often wept for reasons I knew not. She was even distant towards her own children later in life."

"You think it has something to do with _him_?"

"Death opens your eyes to many things, my son. There are many things I didn't realize when I was alive – the reason for her unhappiness was one of them.

"So what are you doing haunting these woods? You said you were happy to be recognized as the hero."

"Penance... And to pass this on to you." The hero held out a sword with one hand on the sheath and the other on the hilt.

Ravio gaped. He recognized it as the Master Sword from the old musty books he and Hilda used to read together. According to legend the Master Sword was the ultimate weapon against the demon king.

"What? You just told me that story and you expect me to kill him all over again?" Ravio asked, alarmed.

"You must do it - as the hero. You may feel like the princess is your responsibility, but your true responsibility is to Lorule and the Triforce - as hers should be... Now listen, my son... There is a lesser evil that seeks to awaken his darkest side. What they propose may be tempting, but you can't let them trick you."

Ravio didn't have the patience for riddles right now. "Okay, you lost me."

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes."

Ravio eyed the Master Sword. taking a step back. "I don't deserve it."

"You've shown extraordinary courage by coming here. Please accept this sword."

"Well, it wasn't exactly courage that brought me here..."

The ancient hero gave Ravio a knowing look - an expression of true understanding and empathy. He drew near - too near. Ravio tensed, and then everything ceased.

_Ravio was seated, looking over a great crowd that had gathered in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two people seated next to him. One was a stately looking older man, the other a young woman with flowing violaceous locks. Her gaze was downcast and Ravio couldn't help but stare. She looked a lot like Hilda – not exactly, but the resemblance was uncanny. Her regal gown and the way she styled her hair looked somewhat old fashioned to Ravio._

_A scholarly looking man cleared his throat. He was accompanied by six other people. Ravio guess that the man must be their leader. The six other people were from all walks of life, young and old, male and female. _

_"This royal decree will be carried out humanely. As Lorelle is merciful in her ways..." Ravio could have sworn he noticed the young woman beside him stir, dipping her head further as if in prayer. "...so shall we be with you. Have you any last words, prisoner?" _

_The prisoner was bound by chains and bore a striking resemblance to Yuga. He had the same prominent nose and fire colored hair, but his hairstyle and clothes were different – reminiscent of an era long ago._

_The man spoke again, "Have you nothing to say, you fiend?"_

_The princess lifted her head for the briefest moment and then let her gaze fall back to the ground._

_The prisoner raised his head towards the group and sneered._

_The seven drew close to the prisoner. When they had assembled themselves around him they lifted their arms to the heavens. The sages began to hum in unison. A powerful magic began to churn above them. The ground began to rumble, and Ravio broke out into a cold sweat. His heart started to race from the sounds and images taking place before him. Even the crowd had gone quiet as they watched, wide eyed. Sitting next to the princess, Ravio became aware of her breathing, which sounded stiff and unnatural. The chorus of the sages was building into a crescendo. The vortex above them began to spark, seemingly growing out of control. As their humming came to a close, a blast of pure light came down upon the man in the center. A violent spasm shot through the prisoner's body and he collapsed, not having enough breath inside to scream._

_The silence that followed chilled Ravio in a way he couldn't explain. The king nodded to the princess and she rose from her chair on unsteady feet. As she passed by Ravio she grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Confused, be began to walk with her. He took one look back. The crowd was thinning and even the sages were departing. What Ravio saw next made him do a double take. The princess was kneeling and had her arms wrapped around the prisoner's fallen form. She nuzzled his hair as if whispering to him_

_But... Isn't she..._

_Ravio looked to see who's hand he was holding. The princess..._

_What? Whats going on here?_

_Ravio looked back again. There on the platform, it was as plain as day. The same young woman that held his hand was cradling the prisoner in her arms – and no one seemed to notice._

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I've been so slow to update. I've picked up a permanent work site and my shifts are 8 – 11 hours long. I only want to write when I'm at 100%. I don't want my writing to suffer due to exhaustion. I assure you there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about updating. With that said, I worked really hard over the last few days to finish up the chapter, proofread it, and revise it many times over. Hopefully there aren't any major errors I missed. Future chapters will probably also be slow to update, but I do have my fanfic plotted out with a few possible endings in mind.

**Prometheus17**: It's actually a little surprising that Nintendo didn't do something like that, considering Tri Force heroes will be multiplayer and reuses assets from ALBW. Thanks for your kind review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it expanded appropriately on earlier ideas. Sorry for the wait.

**HacchanADL**: Certainly, Yuga and Hilda are both very passionate people, so imagine what a pairing they'd make! I'm often wondering how I will appropriately flesh out their romance in a way that is both believable and satisfying for those who enjoy this pairing. And I hope the comic relief is appreciated, as well. ^^;

**LadyMuffin8**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, and what a review! :'D. I worried I was crossing the line with that hand reference. That truly was a Freudian slip on Hilda's part. XD In the end I decided that it would be the perfect opportunity for them to get close. Just like a real couple might flirt and joke with each other! Glad you're enjoying the fanfic and I hope the wait wasn't too long.

**HazelGamerEyes**: Thanks! It's such a relief to read. I really try to put the characters in new situations and new contexts from the norm and still have them be in character.

**11lol11**: Thanks!

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing. Ocarina of Time certainly helped inspire this story a bit. The flashback in chapter 13 is an allusion to Skyward Sword's backstory. (My vision for what Lorule might have been like in that era), but I don't want to spoil anything for you if you haven't played SS yet.

**The Maiden in Pink**: Oh wow. Glad you're back. :D I think Hilda is trying to be cautious in how much she tells Yuga about the other time line, but I think she really wants to tell him. She wants him to know what he did to her, although she's more sad than angry. She desperately wants their relationship to go back to the way it was. Of course, it's turning into much more now - not that Hilda is complaining. Perhaps she's just beginning to realize what she really wants from him.

So Koume and Kotake... Two old women that get their jollies guiding the incarnations of the demon king (Kind of like Link has Kaepora Gaepora and the Hero's shade; Ganondorf has Twinrova). I kind of liked the idea of Yuga being the one that got away from Twinrova's influence.

Thanks for pointing out that error. I went ahead and corrected it. :)

Thank you so much for returning to review these last few chapters! It really made my month!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"I don't think I'll be getting much work done today," Hilda giggled.

Yuga didn't have to ask why. Every few minutes, a servant would pass the princess's study and cast a sidelong glance at the two inside. Their expressions ranged from disapproval to curiosity. The situation was getting so out of hand, Yuga wondered if one of them would pass by with a picto box any moment.

"I could close the door," Yuga offered, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh goddesses, that will only make it worse!" Hilda gave a nervous laugh, and then turned her attention back to the speech she was trying to write. Yuga could tell that his presence along with the nosy servants passing by was making it difficult for her. But she didn't seem frustrated in the least. Perhaps it was a fleeting moment of levity between.

He had lost her trust only to gain her unwavering attention. She was still being cryptic with him in regards to a Lorule without beauty. He pressed her for what he'd done to deserve her mistrust, only for her to say it was irrelevant now. "That world no longer exists. And while I must learn from it, I'd rather not dwell on it," she'd explained.

Hilda tried to refocus on the speech. They'd both come up with the idea of a speech she would give to the castle's workers to placate them. They'd want an explanation for the fight that had taken place, and why the princess and her attendant were in such high spirits in spite of it. She'd have to lie of course. She couldn't tell them too much, let alone the truth. Surely, none of them would be receptive to Yuga staying at Hilda's side as her attendant. But perhaps there was a way to soften the issue. Hilda would have to be clever in her speech to regain their confidence in her ability as a ruler despite punishment withheld.

He searched her expression. He would have given anything for her to say something in reference to what had transpired between them after she saved him. But for now it was shared in looks and glances. Even if she wanted things to go back to the way they were, they both knew it never would. She shared the same thoughts he did. He was certain of it. The same moment replaying in their minds, but neither of them bringing it up.

If one wanted to know what the princess was feeling, all they had to do was look into her eyes. Yuga knew this well. Those eyes which were usually cold like rubies seemed bright and warm today. He liked to imagine those eyes burning with passion for him, and it would take his breath away.

Shouts from outside broke the silence and distance between them. Hilda rose from her chair to look out the window behind her, with Yuga going to her side.

Something or someone had gotten the attention of the guards, and they were cheering. It only took a moment to see the source of their celebration – Ravio had returned with a new sword strapped to his back - or at least new to Ravio. Yuga could tell that it was the Master Sword even from a distance.

Yuga chuckled. "Those useless fools are so easily impressed."

"You have to hide," Hilda said, sounding stern.

"Me? Hide from him?" The idea was laughable to Yuga.

"Yes, now!" She gave him a shove towards the door leading to the outdoor walkway.

"Don't be ridiculous. Imagine the disgrace, hiding myself from the likes of him!"

"Please!" Hilda was begging now, her voice rising in pitch.

"That sword means nothing. I'm not afraid, Your Grace. "

"But I'm afraid for you. You're far too over confident, Yuga. Why can't you do as you're told!"

"Hilda... Hilda," he soothed. He put his arm around her. "You need to trust me."

She sat back down with some reluctance, staring daggers at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and they waited.

When Ravio appeared in the doorway he looked displeased, although not surprised. He entered the spacious study, making eye contact only with the seated princess.

"Hello again, worm," Yuga said coolly. "I see you've wriggled back to us."

Ravio hesitated a moment, as if biting back an insult. Instead he spoke to Hilda, "Your Highness... I don't know where to begin.."

Hilda cut him off. "Yuga and I have an understanding. He won't fight you." Hilda looked up at Yuga and then to Ravio.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, he needs to be locked away where he can't hurt anyone."

"Oh? Are you going to be the one guarding my cell? I do look forward to it," Yuga said,smirking as he watched Ravio's facial expression change into one of horror.

"W-what?! I want nothing to do with you!" Ravio shouted, finally addressing the sorcerer.

"Ravio, please! Let me explain!" Hilda began.

Ravio gave a short wave to his right shoulder. "This sword doesn't break. It can even shatter magical barriers. You won't be so fortunate next time, buddy. If you do something questionable to the princess or this land I'll make sure you pay.." Ravio said, eyeing the sorcerer's hand on the princess's shoulder with distaste.

Yuga dropped his hand, ground his teeth. The pest was souring his good mood. He knew he could no longer intimidate the younger man.

The Princess, overcome by the tension in the air, quickly replied. "Please, Ravio, don't worsen the situation," she kept her tone firm. "I need him at my side for reasons that don't concern you or anyone else, and I know I can't let his behavior go unpunished."

Yuga turned to face Hilda, his mouth open in disbelief. Hilda met his gaze for a moment and then looked back to Ravio.

"He will write a public letter of apology which he will read when I give my speech."

"Y-your Grace!" Yuga interrupted, but Hilda shot him a fiery glare.

"That's far too good for him," Ravio said shifting uncomfortably. "Although, I look forward to reading how he will explain himself," he added, sarcasm and amusement clear in his voice. "By the way, the Captain has arranged a place for me to stay on the castle grounds. I'll be around."

Yuga felt as though he could breathe fire.

"Princess, it was nice seeing you," Ravio gave Hilda a brief bow before leaving. The door closed softly. As Ravio's steps diminished, Hilda gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you enjoy watching me squirm, Your Grace?" Yuga's voice was sharp.

Hilda's eyes took on a mischievous light. "Sometimes..."

Yuga was crushed by her wit, but tried to regather his composure. "Why are you trying to appease him? He'll get a good laugh out of it and so will everyone else. How will this make me look? They'll mock me. Me!" Yuga was almost yelling, having already lost his temper.

"Just who do you think is in charge here?," she raised her voice as she stood up. "You don't even have to write the apology. I'll write it. You only have to read it and sound sincere," she shot back, growing annoyed.

"That hardly rectifies the situation!"

"Did you see the Master Sword? I thought you wanted to break this cycle."

"Did you see his face? That brat's unsightly face? He knows about us and sees it as 'something questionable', because he can't get it through his small, simple mind that you could possibly care for me. It doesn't even matter if I'm trying to claim the Triforce or be at your side. It's all the same to him."

"Yuga...This is the only way I know how to save you. And don't be concerned about me trying to appease him. I find no comfort in his reason. But his hatred for you is shared among my people and it could prove disastrous. So, I have to write this letter of apology on your behalf. It's not my intention to humiliate you. I'm only trying to improve your image among my people."

"I don't need to improve my image!"

"One who is hated by his people can never be a king!" she yelled, finally losing her composure. Then she went silent, as if she'd said something she hadn't meant to say.

Before she could excuse her slip of the tongue, he reached for her, pulling her against him. He brought his lips down on hers, furious. Her eyes were wide in surprise, and then she closed them, accepting the kiss. She clutched the front of his cloak. She almost didn't notice as his hands reached her hips and he forcefully pushed her to sit upon her desk. Papers fell to the floor without them noticing.

"This is the only way to save me," he murmured between kisses on her neck, his body warming against hers.

"Yuga...mmmm... stop... I thought we agreed to..."

"Agreed to what, Your Grace?," he chuckled.

"Somebody could come in... " She said, resisting.

"And?" He kept kissing her, and she relented. He tried to savor the feeling of her lips on his, but mere seconds later there were footsteps in the corridor.

He jerked back from the desk, staring at the door knob, willing it not to turn. A long tense moment passed, and then all was silent. When he looked back, Hilda was already standing in front of a mirror looking at smudges of red paint over her mouth and neck.

"You should really stop wearing this," she teased, getting a small cloth from the cabinet beneath the mirror. She began to dab at the marks."What if it stains my skin?"

"Stop painting my face? My dear Hilda, would you really ask me to do such a terrible thing?" He said with a little grin.

"No," Hilda smiled. "Of course not." She began to gather up the papers that had fallen on the floor.

He watched her, waiting for an explanation for her earlier slip of words.

"Your Grace... Did you perchance have something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh? What sort of thing would I ask you? You must have imagined it." she said coyly, not meeting his gaze.

They had agreed to meet in his chambers later that day, but she never appeared. Late in the night, he found she'd fallen asleep at her desk, having never left her study. Her head rested next to a piece of parchment, her pen still hung loosely in her hand. She looked so serene, but he knew it'd be better to wake up in bed, rather than to an unfinished letter of apology. He was sorely tempted to burn it, and then reconsidered. She must have put a lot of thought into it, also taken pains that it not be obvious it was her own handwriting.

He gently lifted her, leaving the letter untouched. If he delayed another moment he might change his mind about destroying it.

As he arranged her on her bed, her eyes opened to crimson slits, seeming as though she were too exhausted to open them completely.

"Sweet dreams, my future queen," he spoke in the softest voice possible.

She smiled up at him faintly, and then any sign of consciousness faded back into sleep.

He leaned down to kiss her lips softly, before leaving. He had only taken a few steps down the corridor when he heard a youth's voice behind him.

"I know she's lying for you."

Yuga turned to see Ravio.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the content of this chapter, but I had the urge. Hopefully no one stumbled upon this by accident and ran away screaming. Can't believe it's been two years since ALBW came out, and I'm still writing this pairing. x_x

Thanks so much to HacchanADL, who beta reads my work and offers suggestions and ideas. And for my grammar beta HazelGamerEyes. Sorry for the delay, everyone.

**The Maiden in Pink: **I'm glad to hear it was a surprise. I'm always worried things are too predictable. And yes, the execution was inspired by the one in TP. ^^ It's so weird to look back on OoT Zelda and think she may have arranged that execution. :O

**HacchanADL: **I'm glad! As for the final scene... I guess that's what happens when I write to depressing/creepy music. XD

**HazelGamerEyes: **Oh goodness... Yuga reunited with Fayre, and his reaction... I can't even fathom. lol And as for Yuga and Ravio's next encounter, welp here it is. ^^ I'll be picking up where it left off in the next chapter.

**LadyMuffin8: **Fayre... The potential hasn't crossed her mind yet. It only goes to show you that no one expects Yuga and Hilda to end up together for so many reasons. Plus she's more focused on his return to Misery Mire.

And I enjoy coming up with the Captain's lines as much as you enjoy reading it! And while he's not an original character, I think my interpretation of him is unique. I guess I've always imagined him knowing the three main Lorulean characters somewhat personally, and wondered his opinions on them. How interesting would it have been if the Captain had spoke of Hilda more directly and what was going on at the castle, instead of just a vague reference to 'the royal family' being the cause of Lorule's problems? Similar to Ravio's diary I think, but certainly more humorous. I think we all know someone like the Captain.

Yeah, Hilda's past life was... rough... Hopefully I'll be able to address what she did next in a future chapter. As for Ravio, he's certainly had some unwanted revelations regarding Princess Hilda and Yuga, which he is now acting on.

**Prometheus17: **Glad you liked the Hero's Shade. Ravio is really becoming his own hero, isn't he? How he reacts to Koume and Kotake's scheme will make or break him as the hero.

**11lol11: **Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The torches that lined the hall cast an eerie glow over the men standing outside the sleeping princess's chambers. The princess's attendant eyed the younger man with hatred, seeing the same emotion in the hero's icy emerald stare. The hero of Lorule wore a bulky gold bracelet around his wrist – the same one that had gone missing from the treasury. Yuga's suspicions were confirmed.

"So you do have the bracelet... and you're wearing it to protect yourself from me. Still a coward, and now a thief. Did your bird steal that for you?" Yuga clicked his tongue. "Every day we move further from Din's light."

"I thought she was finally beginning to see reason when she allowed me to keep this bracelet. But instead of following my advice, she's risking her reputation, even her own kingdom for a useless bastard like you. I know she's going to write that speech of apology on your behalf. She must think I'm so gullible," Ravio sighed, disdain absent from his tone as he spoke those final words.

Yuga felt himself becoming unhinged. How could Hilda have freely given to Ravio what was rightfully his? But worse, Hilda's plan was already unraveling. It took every bit of self control not to raise his voice or his hand in anger.

"How long have you been following us?" Yuga asked in a curt manner.

"Long enough to where I'd consider it a favor if Sheerow pecked out my eyes. What sort of adviser carries his princess down the halls as she sleeps?"

Yuga gave a sardonic chuckle. "Oh please, Ravio, don't tell the Captain what you saw. He'll start scandalous rumors." Yuga took a moment to savor the hero's irritated facial expression. "She worked herself past exhaustion. I was merely putting her to bed," he added in a more serious tone.

"Even the most naive servant doesn't believe your intentions are sincere or pure. You know you're not going to change anyone's mind with that speech."

"Perhaps not, but if it will make her happy I will do it. I don't care what any of those filthy fools think, but you're the worst. You think she needs someone to save her from me. Worse, you think she needs someone to save her from herself."

"She'd be so much wiser and reasonable without you over her shoulder."

"And this castle would be so much more appealing if I didn't have to lay eyes on you. Good night, worm."

Yuga had taken a few steps when he heard Ravio mumble behind him. "How can she cry for someone like you?"

Yuga stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Come again, worm?"

"In this life and the last... Maybe others, too. It's scary how self absorbed you are. Any consideration you give her is only an illusion. You coddle and lie to her to advance yourself, and she's incapable of seeing through it. There is no good in you. You are nothing but evil."

"Evil does not exist. It is only a product of legends. There is only ugliness and imperfection. And you're wrong. My feelings for her are no illusion. What would you know about her past life? You'd better explain yourself."

"I recently had the pleasure of getting to relive your execution..."

"How dare you bring that up to me? You want her to hate me again?" Yuga hissed.

"But she didn't... At your execution, she cried for you. I saw what she felt. A part of her died that day and her demons consumed what was left over... Do some digging and maybe you'll find out what became of the princess of that era..." Ravio produced a folded up piece of parchment and threw it at Yuga. It hit him square in the chest before falling to the floor near his pointed gold boots.

Yuga didn't make a move, shocked. Had he been wrong about Hilda's indifference towards him in the past? His past life hadn't been the only one where he'd faced death with the belief that Hilda would hate and mistrust him ever after.

"I can't repeat the same mistake as my past incarnation – not with a clear conscience. But at the same time, whatever is going on between you and her - it needs to stop. If I had one wish, it would be for her to come to her senses." Ravio gave Yuga a cutting glare before turning away.

"Her Grace wouldn't be pleased if she knew you were threatening her future king," Yuga called after him.

Ravio stopped, shooting Yuga a look of disbelief and disgust all at once. After a moment he mumbled, "Every day we move further from Din's light, indeed." The hero disappeared down the darkened corridor without another word.

When Ravio's footsteps had faded, Yuga went for the folded parchment at his feet. The parchment felt delicate and aged in his hands. He unfolded it, being careful not to tear it. There was a faded drawing of a dark haired young woman in practical form fitting garb. She appeared as a mysterious woman who was attired for stealth. Most of her face was obscured by cloth, except for her eyes. She had long bangs that poked out from the cloths wrapped around her head. The rest of her waist length hair was braided. Yuga had to double take at the staff the woman carried, because it was his own. The text was even more faded, but there was one line that was still legible.

"This woman is thought to be the missing princess. The king has offered a reward for the safe return of his only child and the royal heirloom in her possession. It is imperative that she be found. The future of the royal family depends upon her."

oOo

Men's voices faded in and out as Ravio dozed.

"Have you heard there's going to be an assembly today? Any idea what it could be?"

"Well I hope it's good news."

"Do you think it has something to do with him? Surely the princess will address our concerns."

"Are you that naive to what's going on? She's not going to lift a finger."

"I wonder if _he_ knows what the princess intends to do. Aren't they close?"

"Hey, don't wake him up! He stumbled in here last night looking terrible. Took him a while to finally fall asleep, too. Poor guy. Sometimes he even curses him in his sleep."

"Sorry. I was just eager to know... They say he is the hero reborn. How can the princess excuse an attack on the hero?"

"Well let's hope that clown gets some sort of punishment. Some of the servants believe it's an execution.  
_  
__An execution..._

Ravio bolted upright. It took a moment for him to recall his surroundings. It was his first morning waking up in the barracks, and he already missed the familiarity of his home – especially the peace and quiet. Despite the chatter of the knights, Sheerow continued to sleep, nestled into the groove it had created on the edge of the pillow. Ravio was almost envious of his bird's ability to sleep through almost anything.

"Finally, that pretentious psychopath will get what he deserves," one of the knights laughed.

This seemed to excite the others, although there were some in disagreement.

"Well if that's true, why isn't he locked up in one of the cells?"

"You mean to tell me he's not?"

"No, those of us that have guard duty inside have even seen him with the princess."

_Oh wow, aren't they in for a disappointment. It would be priceless if they all ganged up on him, but... things could end badly for her... I better warn her before she digs herself into an even deeper hole... Like announcing her future plans for him._

He still didn't want to believe it. Had Yuga been lying? Of course, Yuga wasn't the type to lie about something like that.

_No, instead he just likes to rub such things in my face._

Ravio got out of his bunk and put on his boots in quick succession. Sheerow awakened and joined him, sensing its master's unease. Ravio sprinted out of the barracks before any of the knights could question him.

Ravio was relieved to find Hilda unaccompanied in her study. She cocked her head when Ravio burst through the doors, out of breath.

"Ah, good morning, Ravio... Is something the matter?"

It took Ravio a moment to catch his breath. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry. Some of the knights believe you're going to announce an execution at today's assembly. I just wanted to give you a heads up and warn you -"

Hilda's crimson eyes widened. "What?" Then her expression darkened, like fire in her eyes. "Who would spread such misinformation. Was it you?"

Ravio's heart sank at her accusation. "No, I would never... I don't even know how such a rumor started... Wishful thinking I presume," Ravio added in a mumble.

Hilda looked down, saddened by Ravio's remark. "I overreacted. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about how my people will take Yuga's apology."

"Your Highness, what will you do? This may be your last chance to make things right before things really get out of control with Yuga."

Hilda's gloved hand tightened around her staff. "Just what are you suggesting? I don't want to cancel the speech over this, nor will I cave to their expectations. I want to believe Yuga's apology can settle tensions. It's important to me that my people accept him." Hilda glanced away, as though embarrassed. "I hope you understand," she said firmly.

"It's just the apology, right? You'll just have him apologize and nothing else, right? No big announcement that might upset a lot of people?"

"No, nothing of that sort... Only what they need to know. You'll come to the assembly won't you? I think it best if you were present."

"Your Highness, I can't stand behind this. I can't just pretend that everything will be alright."

Her eyes lost their fire. "Ravio please!"

"I'm sorry... I can't be a part of this. Please, your Highness, please reconsider."

"And you still think you're loyal to me?" She didn't sound angry. She just sounded lost. He felt terrible.

oOo

The castle's entrance hall began to fill with knights and other castle workers, awaiting the appearance of their young ruler. The gathering was anything but organized.

Out of sight of the growing crowd, the princess and her attendant made their way to the foyer in near silence. Yuga closed his long, spindly fingers around Hilda's dainty gloved hand in comfort.

"I love you," she whispered, meeting his eyes with a somber expression.

He could sense her dread. "I love you, too, Your Grace. But why do you sound displeased?"

"Something Ravio said just before... He won't be joining us..."

"He isn't? I thought he'd be eager to see me make a fool of myself."

"He changed his mind. He's no longer in support of the speech we will give. He looked very disturbed and refused to appear. "

"Have you changed your mind, too?"

"No... I have to dispel these rumors. H-he told me there are people in my court who believe you will be executed soon."

The sorcerer paused, becoming as somber as she was. The princess tilted her head to look up at him again.

"Your Grace... I've been meaning to talk to you about a certain event in our past life that needs to be addressed. I was hoping to tell you when you are ready to hear it." Yuga told her, stroking his thumb on her glove.

"Tonight then... I never meant to fall asleep writing this blasted speech. I hope you weren't waiting up all night. I'll make it up to you."

"After this apology, your attention is rightfully mine." He caressed her chin.

"It's odd, but... I get the feeling Ravio knows I want you by my side forever."

As they emerged before the crowd all signs of intimacy had been abandoned.

"People of Lorule..." Hilda began. "As princess of this land it is my duty to maintain order and peace. Rest assured the hero and I will do everything in our power to do this. I want to address your concerns about recent events and clear up any rumors you may have heard. My adviser will be kept under my direct supervision. While his actions were out of line, they were not an act of treason. Lorule has a history of greed and violence, which I hope to end with my reign. The goddesses formed this land with hope, beauty, and reason. These virtues should guide any ruler of this land. It's been common knowledge for some time that the hero and I are holders of two pieces of the Triforce. Let it be known that the holder of the Triforce of Beauty recently revealed himself to me. That person is none other than my adviser."

There were murmurs from the crowd at this. Yuga's pulse quickened, but he knew this fact couldn't be withheld forever. It was as clear as the mark on his hand. Yuga could see Hilda begin to lose her resolve as well. Had she made a mistake? When he came forward to speak, all their eyes were fixed on the golden triangle on his hand.

"I am most disappointed that the _hero_ is not present for Her Grace's speech. I also had some words of apology designated just for him," Yuga said coldly.

Her Grace had wanted him to apologize to Ravio before the crowd for the sake of appearances. This turn of events could only harm their cause. Irritated, but relieved at the hero's absence, Yuga continued. This time his words were more sincere.

"I give you my word that I will fulfill Her Grace's expectations of me; that includes coexisting and being respectful of the hero, as befits my role. I have every intention of keeping this promise I made to her. As her adviser my altercation with the hero was improper. I can only describe it as a momentary lapse of reason that cannot happen again if I am to remain in her favor. Her Grace has shown undeserved mercy towards me, and for this I am grateful. I don't expect anyone's trust. I only ask for your pardon for my actions. I realize a simple apology is little consolation, but my remorse at her loss of confidence in me is genuine. Above all, I ask that you honor her kind intentions. Her kingdom and her people are everything to her."

Behind him, Hilda stirred, surprised by his last words.

"I will do my utmost as I continue to work by her side and protect her. May her reign lead to a new era of prosperity for Lorule."

The spectators had grown all but silent as several outraged voices began to rise out of the crowd. A few were already surging towards the doors without having been dismissed. The princess stood rigid, setting her sights on the crowd without showing emotion – until she broke. Tears began to stream down her face. She could do nothing as her people walked out on her. Those who had not filed out yet were shouting and becoming disorderly. A glass bottle whirred past her head and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces on the stone floor. Yuga pulled Hilda to him, turning his back to the crowd as he shielded her. He urged her towards the corridor, but it was like she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**A/N: **This is one day late, but Happy 30th Zelda Anniversary! I keep meaning to revise my old chapters, which I try to do once a year. Unfortunately this would mean losing my old replies to reviews. :( It's not a matter of simply copy and pasting. This site doesn't allow it and documents go poof after 90 days. I might screenshot my replies and post them to tumblr. That way they aren't lost forever.

**The Maiden in Pink**: It was fun to write. One of my favorite parts so far. Especially Hilda and her slips of the tongue in this fanfic...

**HacchanADL**: And what a challenge it is – writing a more confident Ravio. ^^; But I think it makes it worth it to have Ravio finally be able to confront Yuga. Certainly, Yuga has every reason to be wary of Ravio now, but he just doesn't acknowledge it. That's just Yuga being himself.

**Prometheus17**: You're far too kind. :) I've been reading your story and enjoying it. Your Ravio is so understanding of Hilda's complicated emotions it makes my Ravio seem willfully ignorant and a bit of a jerk in comparison. ^^; It's very different from other Ravio/Hilda fanfictions I've read, so you have my attention.

**LadyMuffin8**: Isn't it a fangirl's job to torture her favorite? "How can I torture you, Yuga? Let me count the ways." lol I can almost imagine Hilda saying that.

**HazelGamerEyes:** Again, sorry my updates are so slow. Glad you liked their dialogue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

For once, the barracks were silent. Despite the absence of other knights it was far from tranquil. There wasn't any semblance of organization, let alone cleanliness. It wouldn't be difficult to find crumbs on any given surface. Worst of all, the place reeked of unwashed bodies. Ravio closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. He wasn't tired, but he wished he was. Sleep would have been an escape. The Captain would surely make a quip about loitering, or worse, sleeping in the middle of the day, especially during an assembly. Ravio was ambivalent to the imagined criticism from the Captain. He felt far worse about other things.

The conversation with Hilda kept repeating in his head. But as bad as he felt, he wouldn't do anything different. He was the only one who hadn't gone to the assembly. How could he? He wasn't like the other knights. He wasn't one to entertain rumors, especially given the personal nature of his relationship to the princess. Nor was he going to stand by and watch her make the biggest mistake of her reign.

Sheerow pecked at Ravio incessantly, something the creature did when its master was in a foul mood as a way of raising his spirits.

"Stop it, Sheerow. I've done my best to help her. Her mind is made up – as is mine," Ravio murmured turning onto his side, away from his bird. "I give up. She can do what she wants, but I refuse to call that clown 'Your Majesty'. Heck, if there were another world, I'd go there just to get away from all this. At this point, I don't know who's crazier – Yuga for thinking he belongs at her side or Hilda for her strange affection for him. If I wasn't such a coward I would be laughing in their faces about how absurd it all is." He wanted with all his being to make it not true.

Ravio instantly felt guilty. Hilda hadn't let on anything of the sort and had sounded so disappointed when he refused to attend her speech.

_She still sees me as her friend, _Ravio thought. It was enough.

Ravio tried to imagine the calm, reasoning voice of his past self he'd conversed with in Skull Woods.

"You know, Buddy, there was a time when one of my worst fears was facing Yuga in battle, and look how that turned out..."

Sheerow trilled in agreement.

"Perhaps I can take advantage of the situation monetarily._" _After all_, _Yuga was easily flustered by Ravio's sales pitches, and there would be many opportunities to make the sorcerer's life miserable were the situation ever come to pass. He wasn't above swindling Yuga for every role he might play in Hilda's future. Ravio almost gave a chortle of glee -almost.

Suddenly the front door swung open, causing Ravio to bolt upright. Standing in the doorway of the barracks was the Captain, his pudgy cheeks flushed. Yet, Ravio could also see a gleam in the Captain's eyes. Whatever had occurred, the Captain was reveling in it.

"We've got trouble, Lad. Hurry! No time to explain."

Ravio didn't have to ask. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination to assume something had gone wrong at the assembly. He just hoped Hilda was safe.

**oOo**

They pushed through the surging crowd of castle staff, forcing their way into the foyer. They were both getting shoved and tossed around.

The Captain cursed under his breath, and then shouted, "Everyone, please! I understand your outrage, but you can't abandon your posts. Any of my men walking out this door will be guilty of high treason. Am I understood?"

Ravio shot the Captain an apologetic look. "Why did she think he could do this?" he said dryly.

"Ha! I hear you!" The Captain agreed.

A few knights that had heard his warning over the swell of raised voices hung back.

Moving past most of the crowd and into the great hall, Ravio saw Yuga shielding Hilda from the onslaught of objects being thrown at them. His back was turned towards the crowd as Hilda buried her face into the front of his cape. But the jeering crowd went silent when they noticed a lone knight ascending the stairs with his sword drawn.

Ravio froze, recognizing the knight as the one who had been the most outspoken about the possibility of an execution. As tempting as it was to do nothing, Ravio knew there was the chance he wouldn't stop with Yuga.

"Hey! This needs to stop!" Ravio's shout carried across the great hall as he raced up the stairs.

Hilda looked up. Seeing Ravio, a look of relief passed over her features- until she and Yuga noticed the knight closing in on them. The knight stopped in his tracks, but did not put away his sword or retreat. Everyone in the foyer was watching with rapt attention.

Yuga narrowed his brow in hatred. "Just what do you think you're doing, you fool? I've said my apologies. Now go back to your fetid barracks and get on with your mediocre existence. Do you think an unexceptional knight such as yourself stands a chance against me?"

The knight ignored Yuga, but instead addressed the princess. "Those that stand with evil deserve the same fate, don't you agree, Your Highness? Do you really want to go down defending this creep? If you do, no one would grieve your passing. Do you think you'd even be an adequate queen? What sort of legacy could you create?"

Hilda stared at the knight blankly. Only Ravio could see the pain in her eyes. Yuga gave the knight a withering sneer. "You will address_ me,_ yo_u_ insolent pleb! The Princess and I will -"

"Wow... Presumptive much?" Ravio interjected loudly, addressing the knight and cutting off Yuga at the same time.

"Shut it, _hero_! You had your chance." The knight didn't even turn to acknowledge Ravio.

"Hey, I was just trying to talk sense into you!" Ravio said, reeling. Was this guy for real? Who did he think he was? He was either really stupid or his ego was as inflated as Yuga's. Maybe both.

"Perhaps I should deal with the princess first. Can't have her saving him again now can we?" The knight said to Ravio in a tone that made his skin crawl.

"We? Do you have a mouse in your pocket or something? If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through him and me first!" Ravio growled. "So either way, you're out of luck, buddy."

"I'd like to see you stop me, coward." The knight raised his sword and advanced towards the pair. Ravio braced himself to attack.

In an instant, Yuga raised his free hand, materializing his staff. The knight never stood a chance. With a sweep of the paintbrush-like wand, the knight became immobilized and began to rise until he was suspended high above the small crowd that remained. A din rose from the crowd as they stared up in horror at the knight writhing in mid air, a colorful aura surrounding him. Yuga gave another sudden snap of his wand. A frame bearing the Triforce on each corner appeared below the knight.

Yuga swung the staff downward, and the knight screamed as he was pulled into the frame with a dizzying force. All that remained was a simple painting bearing the knight's being. Those that had stayed to watch began to flee, servants and knights alike. At last calm had returned to the great hall. The painting bearing the knight's being clattered to the stone floor.

"Get rid of this filth!" Yuga huffed, glaring at Ravio expectantly. Ravio locked eyes with Hilda for her approval. She gave an abashed smile and nodded.

Hesitating, Ravio knelt down to pick up the painting. He retreated down the stairs where the Captain stood. The Captain looked at the painting, uneasy.

"It's okay, Captain... I can fix this..." Ravio said. He looked down at the bracelet on his wrist, relieved that he still had the remedy for Yuga's nefarious ability.

_At least it's reversible and he used it to protect Hilda, _Ravio thought. Yuga's powers didn't seem so terrifying anymore. He'd excuse Yuga – this time.

The Captain relaxed. He came closer to get a better look at the painting.

"I can _picture_ this becoming a daily occurrence when he's king... All hail the royal nursemaid..." The Captain grinned.

"Captain!" Ravio groaned, not at all appreciating the Captain's pun.

"Too soon?"

"Way too soon.. How about never?" Ravio looked back at the pair. They seemed to have turned their attention back to each other.

"It's beyond your control, lad." The Captain placed a reassuring hand on Ravio's shoulder. "If you invest too much energy trying to oppose two people who want to be together, you risk becoming as miserable and unstable as..." the Captain trailed off, gesturing towards the knight in the painting.

Ravio gaped. It was perhaps the first intelligent thing he'd heard from the Captain. Intelligent – but still hard to swallow.

He nodded, striding towards the main doors, knight painting in hand. "Come Captain, we've got a knight to discipline!" He forced a smile.

The older man followed him out.

Ravio gave one last glance to the top of the stairs. Yuga and Hilda were already gone, having escaped somewhere deep within the castle.

**oOo**

Soft sunlight illuminated the Sacred Realm, creating a glow of perpetual dawn. It was a timeless place - beautiful, perfect even. No sign of brokenness or decay remained.

Hilda looked upon her gloved hand. She sensed her Triforce shining beneath. She felt anything but hopeful, but she'd never seen the Sacred Realm in all its magnificence. For a fleeting moment she knew her wish hadn't been in vain.

"This is our Sacred Realm..." Hilda said in a hollow tone. She knew Yuga needed no explanation for where they stood. She only considered how strange it was, having so many conflicting emotions regarding that place.

"Ours?" Yuga asked, sounding amused.

"Oh -" Hilda paused, wanting to explain her odd turn of phrase. "It was you who discovered it last time, so... This place reminds me of us... I wish I could stay in this place forever."

Yuga's features softened. "I hope you're not taking what that feeble-minded knight said to heart, Your Grace."

"Perhaps a little. How can I _not_ let it affect me?"

It never occurred to her that this Lorule could be so unfair, so cruel. Her people were against her – again. Except this time she alone was to blame; not the poor choices of her ancestors. It only amplified the sting of their judgment. Perhaps her lineage really was cursed.

"Don't you resent me for making you do something that ultimately backfired?"

"No, Your Grace. Not even a little."

His words sounded so sincere. Hilda choked back a sob. "Why not?"

"Asking me to do something I'd rather not is trivial -" He answered simply. She sensed there was something else he wanted to say, but his arrogance made it difficult. "You did it for my benefit... I'm not petty like those fools. Do you still think I will betray you? Do you think I've always endeavored to become king of Lorule for the sake of it? I was born a king, Your Grace. Misery Mire was too imperfect - just as your Lorule is imperfect. I've certainly set my sights on loftier goals in past lifetimes – trying to regain my former perfection. The vagaries of your people are irrelevant. We belong together in this way, Your Grace."

"Yuga... T-that was a slip of the tongue. There's no way we could possibly..." Hilda stumbled over her words.

Yuga chuckled. "A very telling slip of the tongue, Your Grace. I've already told our would-be hero your intentions when I ran into him last night."

"You didn't!" Hilda's eyes went wide, somewhere on the verge of tears and laughing hysterically.

"I did," Yuga said, proudly.

Hilda took a deep breath, trying to refrain from pummeling Yuga with her staff.

"He needed to know his place when talking to me."

"I'm trying to maintain the peace between you two. What if he used that as a reason to kill you? Legends would call it a happy ending, but for me..."

"Such concern is futile, Your Grace. Your father was respected by most. All it took was one bitter person to end his life. So it's all the same..."

"I'm sure it was all the same to my mother as she spent the final hours of her life crying out in agony for her king to take her with him."

A look of revulsion crossed his features, but not the sort he'd give to those he deemed less than himself. It was probably the most sorrowful expression she'd ever seen from him. "You don't have to tell me, Your Grace. I was there..."

Hilda instantly regretted snapping at him. She only knew of such events because her mother's nursemaid, Embla had told her the story of her birth when she was young. It was hard to imagine what it must have been like to experience it first hand – as a young child no less. She also felt a little self conscious speaking of these events so openly with him for the first time. Why hadn't she talked with him about this before, she wondered. It hadn't been awkward when Embla told her. Why was it awkward to discuss it with Yuga?

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Yuga, what's wrong?"

"I wish I could tell you that I would never let that happen to us..." Yuga went silent. He brought out the folded piece of parchment and handed it to Hilda. As her eyes passed over the text, her features grew heavy.

"That was your most recent life. When my execution was ordered I was convinced you despised me, just like the hero and the king of that era. I spent my life pursuing the Triforce, but when it came time to die, you were the only thing on my mind. All my lives ended with that same anguish, but I never thought my death could leave you so broken. I'm sorry this happened to us, Your Grace."

She handed the parchment back to him without saying a word. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Look how she loved him." Hilda smiled softly, feeling relief to hold in her hands proof she had feelings for him in a past life.

"What would she tell you to do, Your Grace?"

Fresh tears slid from her cheeks - tears of solace. This time it was Princess Hilda who led the kiss.

* * *

**HazelGamerEyes:** Great! I'm all for feels as you can tell. And hopefully many more on the way. Thanks for your review and kind words. It's so relieving to know that I'm effectively telling the story.

**Prometheus17: **Thank you so much for your reassuring words. Hopefully the conclusion to the assembly debacle was satisfying.

**HacchanADL: **Thanks so much being willing to beta for this chapter so tirelessly - (*cough* especially the next one *cough*). You really help guide me when I'm feeling lost. It's so easy to second guess yourself when writing and it's comforting to have another shippers honest opinion about what works and what doesn't.

**TheMaideninPink: **It's a pleasant surprise when I can catch my audience off guard, and I do love cliffhangers. But I do feel bad to having to torture the characters so. Thank you for your review. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Please take note that the story's rating has changed to M. With that said, this is the edited version. To those interested in reading the full, unedited version, it's on Archive of our own.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

A dark aura writhed against the outer walls of Lorule castle; splashes of vivid color that blended up into the dusky sky. Within, the near vacant corridors were lined with innumerable painted soldiers, ready to do the bidding of their master should any intruder breach the outer barrier.

_As the kingdom's light fades, a king and queen realize their error. In despair, they fall asleep in each other's embrace..._

The night her ancestors destroyed the Triforce could have been much the same as this one. Princess Hilda came to this somber realization as Yuga coaxed her from the Sacred Realm with a plan to remain together. She watched him now, as he created the last of the soldiers just outside his chambers. The colorful embers drifted from his staff, burning their images into the walls.

Yet, Yuga seemed more and more overtaxed with each soldier he created. Her heart fell seeing how much magic Yuga channeled and knew this was no small feat. Yuga left nothing to chance and was preparing for the worst. Hilda wondered if the gravity of their situation was at last breaking through his arrogant disposition. The urge to pull him away grew stronger with each passing second.

"Even these simple creations of mine are more powerful than the ineffectual Lorulean Guard... Not a slight against you, Your Grace," said Yuga, the flames of his staff ebbing as he spoke. "That fight with the hero cost me dearly. Now anyone delusional enough to take on the role of the hero -"

"Yuga, that's enough," Hilda soothed. "The castle is well-guarded thanks to your efforts. You should rest now."

He, at last, turned to her. The intensity of his gaze would have unnerved anyone else, but she welcomed it. Her heart quickened. She, at last, had his attention. He drew a finger across the neckline of her nightgown, which featured the goddess's crest embroidered in lace. "Hilda... Lorelle... Look at us now... Mortals cowering from the louts you call your people," he laughed wearily. "Do you see the glaring imperfections of past eras threatening to spoil this one?"

"It's far from ruined... Even if this era were our last, I would mend the imperfections for you." Hilda leaned in to kiss Yuga's pale cheek, although not in the most chaste manner. Her voice was soft and inviting, trying to hide any hint of sadness or exhaustion from the day's events. Though she'd grown far too accustomed to emotional exhaustion, there was something different about this night – she wouldn't spend it alone. She wrapped her arm around his waist, enticing him towards his chambers. "Come. Let us rest."

Yuga was about to create the final barrier that would seal them inside when she stopped him, wanting to offer her own magic to spare him.

"You know, Yuga. I could -"

"I'm well aware of your powers, Your Grace, but my magic is more than enough."

When Yuga turned his attention back to the princess, she was sitting on the edge of his bed gazing at him in a strange, possessive way. "I need this... I need you," She breathed, the look of want in her eyes beckoning him to her side.

Soon they were in each other's arms as if to continue where they left off in the Sacred Realm. She parted her lips, tasting the crimson paint on his. Their kisses grew more frantic, her desire more intense. No more intrusive, gossiping servants. No one to hear them, Hilda thought.

"This is not rest, Your Grace," Yuga purred.

"Not yet... We have time for that." Hilda gave him again that burning gaze as her hands traveled to his tunic. Yuga, still in awe, lost in that gaze, lifted his arms as she pulled off his tunic and cape. Her lips moved to his toned, slender form, but he interrupted that game of hers, tearing the nightgown from her shoulders, leaving her half-bare as well. He drank in the sight of her, and by the look on his face, she'd never felt so powerful and yet so vulnerable.

Yuga cupped her chin in his hand. "You have no idea... how much I've longed to see you trust me until you abandoned yourself to me." He drew a finger across her delicately rounded jawline."How much I longed to abandon myself in you. To feel you all around me... In every way."

Hilda smirked. "And you could never imagine how much I want to watch you squirm and beg for me, pulling your arrogance apart, losing yourself in me."

"My dear sweet Hilda, don't think I'll just let you play with me as you wish." He gave her a haughty smirk and he drew near to take hold of her. Before he could make his next move, Hilda gently bit his lower lip. She pressed her bare breasts against his chest, continuing to kiss him. Her hands worked their way down his back, giving his ass a firm squeeze as she slid down his pants. As she moved to take command of him, she cherished the look of want in his eyes.

"My king… Your arrogance could be fateful to you," Hilda cooed, returning that same haughty smirk. She was certain she was driving him mad, and she was loving every second of it. And she loved him as if the chasms of broken Lorule threatened to open in a new way and swallow them whole.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed so far, and for bearing with me. If you see any typos or need clarification on anything feel free to speak up. This chapter went through multiple rewrites, so it would be so easy to overlook something. **

** I'm super excited for the ALBW DLC coming this fall to HW:Legends. It's crazy to think that Ravio and Yuga battling will actually be a thing now, and can't wait to see the dialogue they're given. **

**HazelGamerEyes**: I'm glad that the Captain is liked by readers. That scene in the Sacred Ream... I've had it in mind for some time. :)

**HacchanADL**: Lorule is a pretty twisted place. I can only imagine that everyone has had some traumatizing life experiences... even Yuga. XD Thanks for your suggestions and support. :)

**TheMaidenInPink**: Thanks, I really do try to flesh the characters out. Too many people are of the opinion that you can _never_ pair the villain with anyone and that it somehow 'lessens' them as the villain or whatever. But what's fanfiction if you don't ask the 'what ifs'? As for Ravio having the Sheik/Hilda picture, I plan to address how he found it in a future chapter. Hilda knowing is more or less inferred from the sketch of her past incarnation carrying the paintbrush staff. I hope to do some improvements to that scene in particular in the future where it will be a little better explained. :) And, already fixed the typo. Thanks. :)

**Anon:** Thanks anon, sorry the update took so long.

**TheQueenofWitches:** Thanks! I've said it a million times, but my soul won't be at rest until Nintendo makes a game all about Lorule. XD In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy the HW:Legends Yuga and Ravio DLC. And I can completely relate to not being able to properly express my thoughts.


End file.
